


The Black Rose Saga

by Callmefaustus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Demons, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hate, Hell, Language, Love, M/M, Multi, Mutliple partners, Reapers, Sex, Some Light Blood/gore, Violence, dont like it dont read it, gay and staight sex, in hell, my oc is not a mary sue dammit, written in first person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmefaustus/pseuds/Callmefaustus
Summary: This was written forever ago and has been updated several times as new seasons came out. It was first removed due to very hateful comments, some going so far as to say I should never have written to begin with, I suck, 'stupid marysue whore' and some others. I am going to attempt to relearn my love of writing. Please note, this is first person b/c I thought it would be interesting. It is EVENTUAL smut, so if you are interested in a quickie story, this may not be for you. I do have mild dyslexia and spell check sucks on my computer, so errors can and will occur. It was written before the info about Grell using Fem pronouns came out, so I do have to change them and may miss one or two, but it is purely accidental. If you are hateful, Ill be happy to share your comment and reply so others can see it as well. I dont like people that demean others for writing style. Its cruel and robs people of there will to write and escape to a happy place.Thank you All for Reading my work, I hope you enjoy! ~CMF~





	1. CHAPTER ONE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written forever ago and has been updated several times as new seasons came out. It was first removed due to very hateful comments, some going so far as to say I should never have written to begin with, I suck, 'stupid marysue whore' and some others. I am going to attempt to relearn my love of writing. Please note, this is first person b/c I thought it would be interesting. It is EVENTUAL smut, so if you are interested in a quickie story, this may not be for you. I do have mild dyslexia and spell check sucks on my computer, so errors can and will occur. It was written before the info about Grell using Fem pronouns came out, so I do have to change them and may miss one or two, but it is purely accidental. If you are hateful, Ill be happy to share your comment and reply so others can see it as well. I dont like people that demean others for writing style. Its cruel and robs people of there will to write and escape to a happy place.   
> Thank you All for Reading my work, I hope you enjoy! ~CMF~

Prologue:  

I first met him two years prior. Shortly after our dear Lord Ciel was taken, his home burned and his family killed. 

In fact, it was he who brought Ciel back to us, and ... however changed the young Earl was..... he was still out young Earl. This man helped him to see that... to recover... to be the earl he was destined to be.

At that time, I did not suspect a thing. In fact, had my life not been destined to its' strange course... had I not been blessed with certain gifts... I may never have known at all. 

A Demon.... A Contract... A Plot for Revenge to be gained at the ultimate cost...

And now, myself, wedged quite oddly in the middle......

All for the sake of Loyalty.

 

{{{{~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER ONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}}}}}}}

"Oh, honestly, Mey-rin.... I come over to speak to my dearest Earl for five minutes and somehow, my grandmothers pin falls off my coat and gets lost?" I asked, with a sigh of sheer frustration as I pressed my hand to my forehead... this was just not my day. Not only had it began to rain on me causing me to run... in a most unlady like fashion, to the Earls door...but I had lost my pin. A rose made up of at least 20 garnets all of varying size and clarity, surrounded in rose gold... left to me by my own dear grandmother... and it was gone...

"I'm sorry, my lady, truly I am." She said, visibly flustered, playing with the fabric of her dress in shame. "I'll find it for you, I will!"

"No!" I said, a bit too quickly. Though she was clumsy and a tad annoying at times, she had a good heart and meant well. I rather liked her. "I mean, thank you, but no.  I am certain that if I retrace my steps, I will find it. I couldnt have gone too far, after all... OH NO!" I cried, spinning on my heal and rushing up the stairs. Surely it had not broken. I couldnt have-

"My Lady! Oooo!!! Watch for Mister Sebastian!" she called as I sped down the corridor.

{Yes Anne. Watch for the Demon. Tricky, evil demon. Don't let your guard down} The ever present voice from deep within called to me.

Demon? Surely not. Why on earth would sweet Ciel EVER need a demon? Or want one for that matter? Of course, he was attractive, that much I could freely admit, but what would that matter to Ciel? He didnt need a confidant, he had Lizzie. He was safe and the case on his family was closed, as far as the Queen was concerned... so it was not to delve into the past... No. He was no demon, I convinced myself as I rounded a corner.

If I had not been so distracted, I may have realized that Sebastian was also rounding the corner. I would have at least slowed down... but no... I collided full speed, head on with the Butler himself.

"OMPF." he grunted, as he fell back on the floor. 

As if my day was not bad enough... I landed directly on top of him. Body pressed to his. Hands on his chest. Face mere inches from his. I blinked and looked down at him, noticing the black hair that framed his face perfectly making him look almost angelic... almost, minus those crimson eyes.

"Well met, Lady DeWitt. In a bit of a rush are we?" he asked, voice like silk.

I was silent. My heart raced as my face turned every shade of red.... I couldnt find my voice.... Could it possibly become worse?

"Or... is there something else I should owe this pleasure to?" he teased, smirk on his face.

Dammit... Damn his voice and his eyes and his hair and his smile... damn him. I fought to recover my wits and smiled. "I apologize, Sebastian. I seem to have somehow lost my pin. I thought perhaps it was nearby and was hurrying to find it. I know it is unseemly to run." 

"Your pin? The one from your Lady Grandmother?" 

"Yes, that one."

"You are always wearing it, are you not? The Rose?" he added.

"Yes, the very same."

"Ah, well you are in luck. I found it just a few minutes prior. Though, I regret to inform you that I can not return it at this moment." He said, an odd little smirk making itself known.

"Why.... Is it broken?" I asked, worry filling my voice. 

"No. It is in my pocket and in this position, I can't seem to reach it." 

It was at this moment that my face created a whole new shade of red. Realization struck me like a carriage. 

I was lying on Sebastian... He was flat on his back, one leg bent, the other stretched out on the floor. I was lying on him... practically between his legs... face to face... There were no words that I could form to describe it...

Quick as I could manage, I pushed myself up and smoothed the Ruby silk of my gown, praying in vain my face was not the same shade... then waited before looking up, in an attempt to regain composure. "Apologies, Sebastian." I said, looking up and being met with a broad smile.

Had something humored him? Something that I was not aware of?

Slowly, I turned to see what had caused that reaction... only to come face to face with Ciel.. and in that moment, it did indeed become worse. He must have heard the crash as we hit the floor, and came to see what had occurred. Had he seen the whole encounter?

He stood, leaned on the wall, brow arched, arms crossed...and a smirk on his face. Dark navy hair that shined with an almost grey hue framed his small face and large eyes. One was covered in an eye patch, the other was the most lovely cerulean blue. He was impeccably dressed in his signature blue suit, cane at his side.  Though he was only 13, he cut an impressive figure.

I dropped immediately into a curtsy. "Lord Ciel." I said, softly.

Casually as though it was an everyday occurrence to see an heiress laying on his butler... he passed me and stood next to Sebastian. 

"I was on my way out, my Lord." I began to explain. "I was searching for my pin in a panic, and tripped up."

"And you thought to rid me of my butler in the process?" he asked, mirthfully....He was enjoying this.

I flushed and bowed my head. "I apologize, my Lord."

"It is quite alright, Anne. You've done him no harm." 

"My young Master is correct as usual. See, my Lady? Not a scratch to be found." The butler smiled.

"I am pleased to see that." I nearly whispered in embarrassment.

Ciel let a shadow of a smile cross over his face. "Tis forgotten. I assume that you will be here this evening?" he asked.

He was hosting a ball for Lizzie, though we both knew she planned out every detail. She loved to dress up, dance....and dress Ciel up in what she called "Adorable Fashion".

"If you wish me to be here, my Lord, then I shall be." I said, voice still soft.

Walking over to me, he took both hands in his. "Anne, you know I want you here. Even if you tried to maul my butler, you are very dear to us."

I smiled, face tinged at the word  'maul'. "Then I will happily be here. If you will excuse me, I must go prepare. Adieu, my Lord." I said, rushing away. No sooner did I round the corner, then my knees gave out and I leaned on the wall. How....Humiliating....

And then... a laugh rang out... Ciel?

"Well, She may be a tad clumsy at times, but she is very loyal." he chuckled.

"Yes, my Lord."

"And very dear to me too... Like the sister I never had, you could say."

"Most certainly."

"She deserves to be happy, you know. I know Her Majesty will want her married off to a noble man, but if she was to find a man she loved, I would speak on her behalf."

"I should hope so, my Lord."

Ciel gave another chuckle as the voices grew more distant. "Oh, Sebastian really.... do get a hold of yourself. That sad puppy look does not suit you a bit."

"Sir!" 

"And a gaping mouth is unseemly. You are to look your best."

Sebastian gave a defeated sigh. "As you wish."

"Much better.... You shall return her pin to her this evening. It seems you forgot, idiot.... And wipe that stupid smirk off your face."

"Yes..... My Lord."

///////////////////////


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers~  
> I am struggling with the updates and how my writing style has somewhat changed. Please bear with me as I find myself and my true style.   
> Thank you all for reading.  
> If anyone has any questions about the story, Please feel free to comment. They will be addressed in a later chapter (depending on when they come in)  
> Please enjoy  
> ~CMF~

I took my time as I prepared for the ball that evening, finding that I was losing myself in thoughts. My mind was racing and wondering. The conversation between Ciel and his butler struck me as odd and left me confused to say the least. After all, Ciel was typically a private person. He did not often divulge in things, and when he did, it was to Lizzie... Or, at times, my father or myself.. but I had never seen him do so to a mere butler. He certainly did not to Mey-rin, Baldroy or Finnian. {It is because he is a demon, you foolish girl} the voice sang, taunting me... but beside that, Sebastian had only been in the Earls service for about 2 years. That was a brief amount of time for the two to have grown so close....and the bond they seemed to share was intriguing. It was almost as though Ciel looked at Sebastian as a father figure.

A Chill filled the room as my mind continued to spin. 

What ever had happened to Ciel? The poor boy had been through so very much... but was there more that we did not know?

"So wonderfully confusing, isn't it?" a voice asked from behind me.

I turned to face the window to see a very familiar face. A man, or woman if you spoke to her, sat on the window sill... well... that is to say, a man in body, but a woman in mind. Tall, Lean and lithe with blood red hair that reached her boots. Green-Yellow eyes framed in Red rimmed glasses, with a tiny skull chain attached. A fine suit consisting of a white button up blouse, brown vest, perfectly tailored black pants and striped ribbon at the collar. This was set off by a long red womens coat, and red/black boots with a feminine heel. Though, if you asked a doctor they would say She was male... there was no doubt, she was an elegant woman.

"Honestly Grell... do you ever knock?" I asked in a rather playful tone.

She smiled to reveal sharp, white, shark like teeth. "Now, where is the fun in that?" she asked, sweetly as ever.

I sighed. "Suit yourself, dear Grell... but at least get your ass in here and shut the damned window, will you? Its freezing out there and I am only half dressed." I stated, pulling a robe over my thin chemise. "Besides, Have you not seen me like this enough already? How many times has it been?"

"Ten or so, if I remember correctly." Grell replied, shutting the window.

"More then enough, in any case. What would my father say?" I teased.

"Darling, your father knows me all too well." she smiled. "He would say that if I am going to barge in on you, at least make you tea." she laughed.

"Tsk tsk.. barging in on a lady and acting like a smartass? How terribly rude of you, dear Grell."

"Well... "she play huffed. "I am terribly sorry for the timing." she stated, with equal sarcasm, before adding a pout for good measure. “But it is most urgent that we speak before you leave for the Earls.” She added, sitting on my couch and crossing a leg over the other almost daintily.

"That is fine and dandy... Im still cold though." I said, sitting beside her and shivering.

With a wide smile, she drew me over to her. I rested my head on her shoulder and sighed.

"What a dear friend you are. So kind to me Grellie."

"And you are ever so delusional, my pet."

As she spoke the door opened, with out so much as a single knock...and Agnes, my horrid little maid, let herself in. This habit was quickly becoming a problem. "MY LADY!!" she gasped, seeing us.

You see... Agnes was... well... An Idiot in every meaning of the word. Multiple times I had told her ."Grell was born in a mans body with male organs, yes. But She is a woman at heart, mind and soul. You will treat her as a lady in my presence and not a man." but she could not seem to grasp it. In her mind, Grell had a dick.. so Grell was 100% unequiviaclly male...... 

I had to find a new maid....

"Yes Agnes? What is the matter this time? As you see, I am busy with a guest who has some rather important information to share with me." I said, hoping in vain she would take the hint... Nope.

She stared at me and then at Grell, mouth agape. She was shocked...once again.. to see her lady mistress in a room alone, in a state of undress, with a 'male'. After all this time, I could not believe just how dense she was.

"Would you close your mouth? You look like a dead fish." I said, rising and going to the hearth to poke the flames. [Dear Grell, I am so sorry. She is a horrid little thing] I whispered from within, knowing she would hear it.

{Quite alright my dear. She is indeed a pest. shall we make her ponder] came the silent reply.

[ Oh you are a sadistic bastard] I returned, upon facing her and seeing a smirk.

[Arent you one to talk]

[Well, I did learn from the best] I smiled, walking over to the sofa...but instead of sitting beside Grell, I chose to sit on her lap, arm draped around her shoulders, twirling the red hair in my fingers.

Grell had an arm around my waist, and a hand on my leg, feeling the fabric of my chemise. "Ooooh.. so soft."

"SIR!?" Agnes gasped.

"What? Her chemise is so soft. I need to invest in one of these myself. " She didnt even bother correcting the imbecile anymore.

"I do have a spare in red, Grellie dear... but whatever do I get out of it?" I asked as she kissed my neck once, very softly. Talk about commitment to a part. Grell was a born actress.

"I am your best friend, and you know I would look ravishing in it." She stated.

"Very well. It's yours then... and as for the looks, I'll take your word for it." I teased.

"Oh come now. I can wear it and we will have a slumber party. A girls night in!" 

Agnes, meanwhile, was incoherently babbling on and on. "Your father.. what would he say about this?" she managed after a moment.

"Father? Well." I began as I cleared my throat. When I spoke again, it was an imitation of my father. "What a lovely lady Grell is. I am so pleased she is your friend. You could use more ladies like her about you, dearest." 

Agnes was speechless.

"You act like Grell would be interested in me. We are both women. We both like men... how are you not understanding this?"

Grell simply chuckled. "While you are lovely, my pet, you have nothing on that sweet Bassy." she said, shivering with undisclosed emotion and causing me to jump up. "What?"

"I love you dearly my friend.. but I am not sitting on your lap if your having those thoughts. I don't need anything poking me." I teased.

"Oh Please. When has it ever poked you?" She rolled her eyes. "And you know he and William are always on my thoughts, so your argument is null and void.....Now, back to business.. your maid, does she always stand around like a complete idiot? You have to be getting ready, do you not? Come, I'll dress you myself, since she's quite clearly incapable."

"SIR!" she spat again.

"I've tied many a corset in my day, dearie, and it's always easier on someone else. And for the last time... It is My lady, not sir....now.. off with you." she stated, eyes flashing with near bloodlust.

Agnes, for once, did as she was asked, fleeing the room and leaving us laughing.

"Oh my... I didn't think she was that dumb... Im so sorry she keeps calling you sir."

Grell shrugged it off, sadly used to it. "In any case. As I was saying. It is rather interesting." She smiled, as I looked through my gowns.

"What is?" I asked, unsure which to select.

"Bassy and that brat of a master."

"Ciel is not a brat, do watch how you address him. ...and it is interesting. I'm not sure what to make of it."

"Well, my pet, what do the voices tell you?"

"That is he not to be trusted. To beware of him and his intentions. But how can I do that? He cares deeply for Ciel and is trusted by him, so I can't help but trust him myself."

"Ah, yes. It is hard to think badly of him, no? So tall... dark.. handsome. Strong and Lithe. Don't you think so?"

" I never thought about it." I stated, looking at a dark violet gown.

"Tsk Tsk. Lying to a Grim Reaper?" she waggled her finger at me. "Impossible to do, darling."

I scoffed. "And what does the Infamous Grell Sutcliff intend to do about it?" 

Fanning herself, she purred. "Oh, you flatter me."

"Narcissist." I smirked as she handed my a gown of Blood Red Satin, trimmed in the finest Black Spanish lace. I knew it was cut rather low, but I had never had a chance to wear it, and Grell has exquisite taste.... so I pulled it over my head and settled it to my breast, holding it in place as it was tied.

"Oh, my favorite." Grell said, taking the laces and giving them a quick tug.

"You have never even seen it until today." I chuckled, softly.

"And as of today, it's my favorite." she smiled, pulling them a bit tighter, ensuring all the hooks were laced. 

It was a new style that had a corset built in, verses wearing one underneath. It was supposed to aide women in breathing, thus causing less to have fainting spells. As she pulled the laces tighter, I held the bed post, trying not to fall over. Finally, I had to gasp for air.

"Why do we do this to ourselves?" She asked.

"We? What do you mean We?" I asked, a hint of darkness. She never had to wear one. "Ouch. That... hurts." I managed as the last tug left me breathless and pinched.

"It's more fun when it hurts a little." She said, with a wink as she tied it off in a bow.

"I don't find it at all fun." I sighed, fixing my hair in the mirror.

"Clearly. Now, Will you be wearing any jewels?" she asked, going over to the cabinet that housed them.

"Pick whatever you think will look nice." I said, taking a moment to examine my reflection. Slim, with an ample chest that I sometimes loathed, I was not as tall as some women, standing at 5'6".... waist length hair that shone with an ebony hue and eyes that matched... near sallow skin.. a long, slender neck and a strange grace to my movements. It was no wonder I was sometimes called a modern day Anne Boleyn. 

Grell returned to my side, holding a pair of garnet tear drop earrings, and a matching necklace on a black lace choker. She fastened it so it sat almost nestled in my breast. Of all the things she could have chosen, she picked what would draw the most attention. Only Grell....

"Now my dear. We need to talk." she said, taking a seat once more.


	3. THREE

Grell spoke quickly, before ushering me down to the carriage. I climbed inside and sat beside my father, looking out the window as we road to the Phantomhive Estate. After a few minutes of silence, I looked over to see why my father was so silent.

His normally calm demeanor was replaced by one that head worry. He fidgeted in his lap, playing with his signet ring. 

I placed my hand on his, trying to help him relax a bit. "Father?" I asked, softly, as not to startle him.

His eyes, which had been clouded with unspoken worries, cleared up. "Sorry, my Sweet. Those rumors are rather nerve wracking. Ciel must be warned immediately. I have no choice but to seek an audience with him tonight."

I nodded. "A wise decision.... I'm sorry to have troubled you tonight. I was supposed to be an enjoyable evening... but... You know the voice speaks to me, pouring rumors and concerns....and then Grell confirmed it to be so... I'm scared for Ciel, father. " I said with a soft sigh.

"Anne, You were right to bring it to my attention, as Grell brought it to yours. She is a good friend to us, we should thank God we have her." he replied, giving my knee a soft squeeze as he had done since I was a child. "Besides, the voice has never been wrong before. Even with my own dear mother..." he began, trailing off at the memory her.

Always right? Were they truly ALWAYS right? 

[Yes, Always right. About that Demon too. And you, foolish girl, will fall in his trap.] it muttered in my head

[Oh shut up, already!] I snapped back.... after all, even it had to make mistakes.

////

Ciel sat in his usual place, Sebastian ever present at his young masters' side. 

Father and I waited at the door, as was custom, until he noticed us and called us over to him. However, it was his butler that noticed us first. With a soft smile, he leaned over and whispered into his ear. Ciel instantly perked up, smiling over at where we were, pleased we arrived.

We made out way over, father bowing and myself dropping into a curtsy. 

"Good evening to you, my Lord Earl." Father said, in his boomingly soft voice. It was deep and rich, but soft and made for secret talks.

"Ah, my Lord Dewitt. How lovely to see you and your daughter. I am pleased you both made it." he said, sitting up a bit more. He loved to look the part of a powerful noble, and my father seemed to help him to be just that.

"As am I." he replied, voice a bit off from its normal tones.

Ciel seemed to notice and looked between us before narrowing his eyes just a bit. "What is the matter?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I have come across some rather urgent news, that was confirmed to me upon my return home." I said.

"James... What the hell is she talking about? What am I unaware of?" he asked.

"Troubling rumors. A possible scheme against both yourself and her Majesty. I would like to speak to you as soon as you are able to do so." Father requested.

"That bad, hmm? Very well. Lizzie is off with the ladies, we shall speak now.. but what of Anne? I regret to say that Lord Druitt accepted the invitation I was forced to send." he said, glaring daggers at Sebastian.

His butler bowed. "My lord. To not invite him would have brought you unwanted attentions."

Ciel scowled, knowing Sebastian was correct. "Either way, he has had his eye on her in the past. He fancies the challenge of her, it would seem."

Challenge? What did he view me as, a trophy? Well, if he wanted a game, I was ready to play..and like Ciel, I hated losing.

"Perhaps she can be accompanied by someone who would aide her in the event he calls?" My father asked, he too, hated Druitt.

"Yes, Sebastian? Take her for a dance while we chat." Ciel ordered, his attention on my father.

"With pleasure, my lord." He bowed again, offering his arm to me. Did he ever do ANYTHING with pleasure?

"Oh and Sebastian," Ciel added, looking over for a moment. "This is an Order. Do not let him hurt her." 

"As you wish, my Lord." he replied, as I took his arm. A song began just as he led me onto the floor. Placing a hand on the small of my beck, he gave me an elegant spin and drew me close. As strange look was on his face as the dance began. "Are you still embarrassed, my Lady?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

I met his gaze. "No."

He merely raised a brow at me.

"Very well... yes, a bit. I want my pin back as well."

"Of course. And you shall have it." he said, as the dance drew us apart and intricate steps brought us back, even closer then before, causing his body to brush across mine.

My mind wandered as I dance the steps that I memorized many years ago. My thoughts flitted..... just how bold was I? I know I was to an extent... but.... I gave a charming smile, allow it to overtake my nerves. "Sebastian? If I may, there are some things that I would like to ask you."

"I am a mere butler, my lady. you may ask anything you desire." He said, spinning me.

"Well, actually that is the first thing. We have known each other quiet a while now, have we not?"

"Yes, My Lady, we have."

"Two years I believe. Since you brought the Earl back, in any case.... which reminds me. I have yet to fully express my thankfulness to you for doing that. " I smiled. "I know that as a Noble, this could seem.. well, unseemly, for lack of a better word.... but I would like it greatly if, when we are in private like this, if you would treat me as a friend, and call me by my name." I added, rushing through it.

"Your name... as a friend, madame?" he asked, sounding truly shocked.

"Please. Call me Anne? Not my Lady or Madame or Miss Dewitt... Simply... Anne."

He let a small smile cross his lips. "Of course I will, my L- Anne." he said.

When he said my name, my heart fluttered and my stomach flipped. I hoped he hadn't noticed... but I knew he had. "N-Next, I wish to ask a favor of you."

"A Favor?"

I nodded. "You know I love Ciel dearly, right?" I asked.

"Oh yes. He is family to you, he calls you his Sister. You are quite protective of him." He stated, spinning me again.

"Correct. He is the closest thing to a sibling I shall ever have.... as for protection. I would give my life to save him, you know that, yes?"

"I do. Very well infact."

"Well, I feel somehow... that I am bound to serve and protect him. Does that make any sense?" I asked, not really sure how to describe the feeling.

His face darkened a little. "Perfectly so, Anne."

"Good. I wish to further serve him. Especially after this... "I began trying to find the words, "Plot.... against his safety. I would do anything he needed me to do to ensure that he was not killed. Even serve as a maid, if that was the only place for me. I could spy on guest and report to you on what I heard. Would you ask him on my behalf? Maybe whisper the idea to him?" I asked.

"I can do that, yes." He said, a soft smile on his face.

I smiled as the dance came to and end, and impulsively hugged him."Oh Sebastian! Thank you from the bottom of my heart." I said, taking him off guard. To my surprise, he hugged me back, gently, but still firm enough to feel. He was capable of such affections? With a soft flush, I stepped away, looking over at my father and the Earl. They were deeply immersed in conversation and paid no mind to us. 

"Oh. I have forgotten." the Butler said, pulling out my pin. "I believe this is yours?"

"Oh Thank heavens." I said, truly happy to see it in one piece.

He chuckled somewhat darkly. "Would you like me to pin it on you?"

"Please. It is not so easy with out a Mirror." I smiled.

He opened the back and reached to the bust line of my gown, gently pulling the fabric out just enough to avoid sticking me. Skilled fingers shut it with ease and left me flushed. 

"Thank you." I nearly croaked, inwardly cursing the weakness within me. 

"Certainly." he smiled. "I have a feeling they will be talking for some time yet."

"I agree. Ciel looks deeply concerned." I stated, trying not to stare at them. "Perhaps we can have another dance?" 

"You would like that?" He asked, with a softness. "I would be pleased as well."

"Would I have said so if I didn't?" I teased. "I wish they would play a Viennese Waltz. It has been my favorite since I was a little girl."

"What a coincidence." I heard him say as he spun me to face him. He looked toward the band for only a moment, but it was long enough for them to somehow begin to play the song I had requested. "Well, Would you look at that? Shall we?" 

I was beginning to see the truth. He really was one HELL of a butler. 

Sebastian bowed, as the notes to begin played out. He swept me into an elegant dance. Holding me at the perfect distance, spinning me in utter perfection, never missing a single step. Never had I had such a skilled partner, granted, Grell was rather good...but she and I both practiced the womans steps. I was enjoying a pace that matched my own....and it seems others noticed that as well. One by one, people stopped dancing and looked at us. More joined in and cleared a small area, until only Sebastian and I remained. I noticed a new smiled on his face, a bit wider then the previous ones. "Oh? Did a pretty young lady catch you eye?" I teased.

"Quite the opposite, actually. It seems YOU caught the eye of the Viscount Druitt...I'd say he seems quite taken with you in that gown." 

I turned a shade of ashen white.

"It does fit nicely, if I may be so bold."

I didn't catch it at the moment. "Well it may fit nicely until the end of all time, but it's the last time I'm going to wear it." I muttered, disgusted by the idea of Druitt looking at me.

"Oh? But I like it so very much." He nearly purred.

Damn... Damn, damn, damn. Of all the things that he could have possibly said.. that is what he chose? Damn him to the depths of hell...oh wait.. He already was, wasn't he?

As he continued to twirl me, I stayed silent, lost in thought until the dance ended. The applause died down, the crowd dispersed...and a person came to view. I paled and swallowed hard. Normally, I could out maneuver him...but in my nervous state... it was just too much.

"My Lady? Anne?" Sebastian asked, concern in his voice. 

I gulped and forced myself to remain calm. "I cant...."

He followed my line of vision and saw Druitt walking over to us, a creepy smile etched into his face. Was it my imagination... or did the butler growl?

The Viscount Druitt... Or Lord Aleister Chambers, if you preferred.. was a vision of pure white. He was a man known for loving women, food, the arts and the occult. In fact, it had nearly been his undoing before..... His golden blonde hair caught the light and his lavender eyes zeroed in on me... like a predator to his prey. 

I hated that look. I hate the color of his eyes. I hated that ego and that darkness he hid... I hated him. My voice came out in a squeak. "I'm begging you.... Please, don't leave me alone with him."

"I would never dream of it, my dear." He said, silkily...and in my state, I missed the wording. 

As Druitt stepped closer to us, his hand found my waist, ensuring I was close for a quick get away.

Druitt bowed, taking my unwilling hand, and placed a kiss on it. 

GAG.

"Ah, Sweet Bird! A Cardinal in a gown of the richest Scarlet, but a dove in disguise! No! Not a dove, in fact, but an Angel for sure!....Would white not suit you more, little Bird?" he asked in that over dramatic and irritating manner.

I forced a fake smile, praying it was convincing... and that my voice did not betray me too much. "I am neither your sweet, nor am I your Angel, my Lord Druitt. And for that matter, I detest white."

"Do you now? So red, the color of undying passions is more to your pleasure?"

"No, I prefer it for it is the color of Blood, it interests me." I said, adding softly. "Which is what I wish you were covered in."

"Pardon me, Little Dove?"

"Nothing at all." I said, attempting to remove my hand.

He smiled as he held fast. "Enough of this....pretty chatter, little bird of paradise. I shall lead you in a dance with a partner of worth." he said, grip tightening.

I wasn't sure what it was... the ever tightening grip on my hand, the tone in which he spoke, or the strange glint in his eyes.... something actually made me so uneasy that I was scared. I tried once more to remove my hand, only to have it squeezed so tight that is hurt...and I made a sound of pain.

It was at that moment, that a dark feeling seemed to descend on us. I felt Sebastians fingers clench the fabric of my gown.. I heard a low, deep growl.

Ciels word drifted in my mind. 'Don't let him hurt her.' ...... and it had happened. He had hurt me....

In a flash, my hand was free. 

"I think not, my lord." Sebastian nearly spat, his smile plastered on my face.

Druitt pulled his hand back, clutching at his fingers. He met Sebastians gaze with a glare of his own, before a look of fear flickered across his features. I will never know what he saw in those crimson orbs, but it had to be hellish. "Fine. Later, Perhaps." he stated, bowing and leaving rather quickly.

The relief hit me like a carriage in full speed, and my knees felt weak. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Thank god he was leaving.

Sebastian quickly wiped it away, before anyone saw it. "Are you alright?"

 

I was frightened and relieved, weak and nervous. "I... I am fine. Thank you, Sebastian." 

"There is no need to thank me. come, you should sit and rest." He added, as he led me over to Ciel and father. He eased me into a chair and stood halfway between myself and his master.

Ciel, who was oblivious to what had transpired, glanced over at me. "Well, you look terrible."He teased.

My mind was in another place, worries, fear and darkness consumed it. "Thank you."

He looked at Sebastian, as my father did as well. 

"What on earth?" My father asked, worry in his tone.

"The Lord Druitt, Sir." Sebastian replied.

"Scared you, did he?" Ciel asked, trying to lighten my mood.

"He scares us all. Those of us who are wise, see it in time... before it is too late." I said, eyes glued to a window.

Ciel shuddered at my words. "I see...."


	4. CHAPTER FoUr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,   
> I am sorry for the delay in the work. I am working on several things at this time, and have been in a place of unrest. Its a struggle to write lately, so its been... well.. slow.  
> Thank you all for reading and I hope to be getting more out as I can.   
> ~CMF~

Late in the night, I found that I was unable to sleep. I lay in the bed, tossing, turning, worrying and contemplating everything I had seen and heard. There was no doubt in my mind that Ciel was in danger, Druitt was a pompous prick, and Sebastian Michaelis was a demon.

{That is what I told you. Foolish, stupid girl} it said, deep within... causing me to groan and roll my eyes.

I didn't notice the cool breeze that suddenly waifted into my chambers, until heeled shoes softly made their way over. I felt pressure on the bed next to me, as someone crawled into my bed and lay beside me, arms folded behind their head. A long, lithe body relaxed...outlined by the glow of the fire.

"Hello Grell dear." I said softly, staring up at the ceiling.

"So, how did it go?"

I rolled and propped on an elbow, raising my brow and shooting him a stern, yet playful glare. "Grell Sutcliff, you little Knave. You break into my room, climb into my bed....uninvited, I might add, and you can not even greet me before questioning me for details?"

A shark like smile crossed her face, the firelight catching them. "Hello Anne. So, how did it go?"

"You are simply impossible." I chuckled, moving to rest my head on her shoulder. "I suppose it was a decent night...except for Druitt."

"Druitt?! That Dog??" she asked, clearly alerted, her arm moving to hold me closer. "What did he do to you, dearie?" she snarled. It had been so long since I spoke of him, I had forgotten just how much she hated him.

"Protective, Grell?" I asked as a sinister grin covered her face. 

"But of course. I can't stand him...never could, actually. What did that vile ass do to you? Can I kill him? Or at least horribly maim him? Pretty Please with Cherries?"

"As much as I wish you could... I do love to see my handsome red protector tear others to shreds on my behalf.... I have to say no. Not yet at lease. It would draw far too much unwanted attention, and there is a chance....at least for now... that we may need him for something. I'm certain he knows something about the plot on Ciel and her Majesty. .... In any case. He tried his usual methods of seduction. I have no idea why, seeing as they have never worked on me before. He wanted me to dance with him after seeing Sebastian and I dance." I sighed, reliving the details. "He wouldn't let go of my hand and just kept squeezing it tighter and tighter until it hurt. I must have made a sound...Sebastian heard and was very angry... Grellie... he.. he growled. Like an animal... But had he not been there... who knows where Druitt would have led me." I trailed off, shivering at the thought of ending up like the missing women of the past. I knew the tales all to well. Missing girls... the black market with the Occult... the body parts... 

Grell soothed me, humming softly to ease my fears. For a blood thirsty death god/goddess, she was quite the comfort.  "Well.." She said after a moment. "I suppose now you know the truth of him."

"Of whom? Sebastian? Or that Dog of a Viscount?"

"Both, actually." she stated, playing with my hair a bit.

"Yes. Druitt is by far the most evil, egotistical, twat of a man to walk the planet." I stated, with an agitated sigh. "And Sebastian is a demon."

Grell let out a sound that made me think she had been holding this secret for a century or more. "FINALLY. I'm sorry I never told you my dear, but rules are rules, and you know how William is."

I nodded. "Yes, I do.... Grell? How did you know?"

"Know what my pet?"

"About Sebastian... and what he is." 

"Oh that... well.. that is a long story."

"I'm not sleepy, and I'm sure you can compress it? Pleeeeease?" I asked, draping an arm over the chiseled chest. 

"Very well. Firstly, as a reaper, we can sense such things. There is a distinctive scent each type of creature carries. Angels, demons, reapers, humans... we all smell different." She began, as I snuggled closer. "You remember the Madame, yes?"

"You mean Madame Red? Yes, I know Ann. We shared a name, a love of the color. She was like a mother to me at times. I miss her so much...." I sighed. "I was tragic to lose her... "

"I know you do my dear, but there is much to her you don't know.... You see, after she lost them both, ladies of the night came to seek her out for... removals, of sorts." She said, pointing to her stomach.

"You mean... removal of a child? They asked her that?! How terrible for her! She was still grieving."

"Yes... When we met, I had no knowledge of that.. only that she was there at a vile, brutal, lovely blood soaked murder of a whore... and she was the executioner."

"I know she was...Jack the Ripper." I said with a sigh. The voice had told me as much, though I hated to know it. I wished everyday that they had never told me the truth... I just never knew why... until now.

"Yes, and I was in a sense her accomplice. After the first one, we worked together, ridding the world of women like that. But... then the Queen got wind of things and ruined it all by getting that little brat of an Earl involved. He ruined everything and ordered Bassy to kill us. I fought with him and Red was supposed to take care of the Earl.... but she just couldn't bring herself to kill him, even after all the pain his parents caused her. She was just too soft in the end..... so.. I killed her."

"YOU!?You killed her Grellie?" I asked, shocked and a bit numb.

"I had too. It was the only option. She was Jack the Ripper, either I kill her or give her to the Queen. I was pissed about the time I had spent on her only to see her so... weak... So I killed her."

"Oh..." I managed to say. I should have been angry that she took her from us.... but I could never be angry with Grell.

"Ciel wanted me dead, and Sebastian was eager to oblige, until William saved me like a shining knight."

I nuzzled to her chest, finding comfort in the fact she didnt breathe. "I could have handled losing you on top of Ann. It would have been too much. I would have missed my sweet reaper."

"Oh dont go get all soft on me." She laughed, falling silent as she mused. "It was quite a fight too. Bassy was so handsome.. agile.. powerful.. delicious."

"Grell! What have I told you about those thoughts and my bed?" I teased.

"Just you wait, lovie. There is far more then you know."

I scoffed. "Like what? I know an Angel too?"

"No, that Landers fellow is gone now, thankfully." She smiled, casing me to have a rather strange reaction. "You didnt know that did you? Anyway, I can't tell you that part just yet."

I pouted. "Can you tell me anything at all?

"He cares for you... Not Ash.. Sebastian."

"Liar. He's a demon. You know they don't have feelings. I was serious Grell."

"As was I." 

"What? But... but how can that be?" I asked, utterly confused.

"That, I confess, I don't know at all. I have never claimed to understand demons. All I know is that he does care for you."

I tried to believe the words, but couldn't seem to.... "Liar."

She did her best to look terribly offended. "Me? You don't believe me? Your very best friend in the entire world?"

I smirked. "Not unless you have proof."

She raised a perfect eyebrow.

...curses.....

"You DO have proof?" I asked, paling before I flushed.

"Maybe dearie, but you do as well."

I tried to forget the events of the night and looked at her. "You know something don't you?"

"Yes, I do know... 'something'"

"Tell me, Grell."

"Hmm? No, there is no fun in that. " She smirked, almost evilly.

"You are heartless and utterly sadistic."

"Guilty as charged, dearie.... but, since you are so sweet, and I actually do like you, I will tell you one thing. There have been times that I have stopped by at night to check in on you."

I nodded, listening intently.

"He was here as well. Checking on you from the rooftop. Never looking in, but sensing your aura to ensure you were safe. It was a soft... caring.. protectiveness that I sensed off him.

I could have laughed, but I knew Grell was not lying by the way she spoke. "Most likely on orders of Ciel." I stated, as I began to grow drowsy.

"I know what I saw... And you are clearly exhausted. You should sleep." She said, moving to get up.

I tightened my hold on her. "Grell?"

"Yes, lovie?" she asked.

"I... I have a confession.... I'm scared."

"You? You are never scared... what's got you so upset?"

"Druitt... He has kidnapped for lesser insults before." 

A dark look crossed her face. "Yes, he has. Do you think he would try to get you?"

"After all the things I learned tonight... most of what I think it changing... but yes. I think he would."

Grell laid back down and pulled me close. "Then I will stay here all night. Right here. William will just have to wait for his paperwork."

"Thank you, Grell." I muttered as I began to doze off. The last thing I recalled was a kiss to my brow.

"You are very welcome, sweetie. Now, rest. Grellie is here."


	5. CHAPTER NUMBER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:   
> The next chapter (SIX) is INFORMATION! It MAY contain Spoilers. Please enjoy Chapter 5

Late in the night, I found that I was unable to sleep. I lay in the bed, tossing, turning, worrying and contemplating everything I had seen and heard. There was no doubt in my mind that Ciel was in danger, Druitt was a pompous prick, and Sebastian Michaelis was a demon.

{That is what I told you. Foolish, stupid girl} it said, deep within... causing me to groan and roll my eyes.

I didn't notice the cool breeze that suddenly waifted into my chambers, until heeled shoes softly made their way over. I felt pressure on the bed next to me, as someone crawled into my bed and lay beside me, arms folded behind their head. A long, lithe body relaxed...outlined by the glow of the fire.

"Hello Grell dear." I said softly, staring up at the ceiling.

"So, how did it go?"

I rolled and propped on an elbow, raising my brow and shooting him a stern, yet playful glare. "Grell Sutcliff, you little Knave. You break into my room, climb into my bed....uninvited, I might add, and you can not even greet me before questioning me for details?"

A shark like smile crossed her face, the firelight catching them. "Hello Anne. So, how did it go?"

"You are simply impossible." I chuckled, moving to rest my head on her shoulder. "I suppose it was a decent night...except for Druitt."

"Druitt?! That Dog??" she asked, clearly alerted, her arm moving to hold me closer. "What did he do to you, dearie?" she snarled. It had been so long since I spoke of him, I had forgotten just how much she hated him.

"Protective, Grell?" I asked as a sinister grin covered her face. 

"But of course. I can't stand him...never could, actually. What did that vile ass do to you? Can I kill him? Or at least horribly maim him? Pretty Please with Cherries?"

"As much as I wish you could... I do love to see my handsome red protector tear others to shreds on my behalf.... I have to say no. Not yet at lease. It would draw far too much unwanted attention, and there is a chance....at least for now... that we may need him for something. I'm certain he knows something about the plot on Ciel and her Majesty. .... In any case. He tried his usual methods of seduction. I have no idea why, seeing as they have never worked on me before. He wanted me to dance with him after seeing Sebastian and I dance." I sighed, reliving the details. "He wouldn't let go of my hand and just kept squeezing it tighter and tighter until it hurt. I must have made a sound...Sebastian heard and was very angry... Grellie... he.. he growled. Like an animal... But had he not been there... who knows where Druitt would have led me." I trailed off, shivering at the thought of ending up like the missing women of the past. I knew the tales all to well. Missing girls... the black market with the Occult... the body parts... 

Grell soothed me, humming softly to ease my fears. For a blood thirsty death god/goddess, she was quite the comfort.  "Well.." She said after a moment. "I suppose now you know the truth of him."

"Of whom? Sebastian? Or that Dog of a Viscount?"

"Both, actually." she stated, playing with my hair a bit.

"Yes. Druitt is by far the most evil, egotistical, twat of a man to walk the planet." I stated, with an agitated sigh. "And Sebastian is a demon."

Grell let out a sound that made me think she had been holding this secret for a century or more. "FINALLY. I'm sorry I never told you my dear, but rules are rules, and you know how William is."

I nodded. "Yes, I do.... Grell? How did you know?"

"Know what my pet?"

"About Sebastian... and what he is." 

"Oh that... well.. that is a long story."

"I'm not sleepy, and I'm sure you can compress it? Pleeeeease?" I asked, draping an arm over the chiseled chest. 

"Very well. Firstly, as a reaper, we can sense such things. There is a distinctive scent each type of creature carries. Angels, demons, reapers, humans... we all smell different." She began, as I snuggled closer. "You remember the Madame, yes?"

"You mean Madame Red? Yes, I know Ann. We shared a name, a love of the color. She was like a mother to me at times. I miss her so much...." I sighed. "I was tragic to lose her... "

"I know you do my dear, but there is much to her you don't know.... You see, after she lost them both, ladies of the night came to seek her out for... removals, of sorts." She said, pointing to her stomach.

"You mean... removal of a child? They asked her that?! How terrible for her! She was still grieving."

"Yes... When we met, I had no knowledge of that.. only that she was there at a vile, brutal, lovely blood soaked murder of a whore... and she was the executioner."

"I know she was...Jack the Ripper." I said with a sigh. The voice had told me as much, though I hated to know it. I wished everyday that they had never told me the truth... I just never knew why... until now.

"Yes, and I was in a sense her accomplice. After the first one, we worked together, ridding the world of women like that. But... then the Queen got wind of things and ruined it all by getting that little brat of an Earl involved. He ruined everything and ordered Bassy to kill us. I fought with him and Red was supposed to take care of the Earl.... but she just couldn't bring herself to kill him, even after all the pain his parents caused her. She was just too soft in the end..... so.. I killed her."

"YOU!?You killed her Grellie?" I asked, shocked and a bit numb.

"I had too. It was the only option. She was Jack the Ripper, either I kill her or give her to the Queen. I was pissed about the time I had spent on her only to see her so... weak... So I killed her."

"Oh..." I managed to say. I should have been angry that she took her from us.... but I could never be angry with Grell.

"Ciel wanted me dead, and Sebastian was eager to oblige, until William saved me like a shining knight."

I nuzzled to her chest, finding comfort in the fact she didnt breathe. "I could have handled losing you on top of Ann. It would have been too much. I would have missed my sweet reaper."

"Oh dont go get all soft on me." She laughed, falling silent as she mused. "It was quite a fight too. Bassy was so handsome.. agile.. powerful.. delicious."

"Grell! What have I told you about those thoughts and my bed?" I teased.

"Just you wait, lovie. There is far more then you know."

I scoffed. "Like what? I know an Angel too?"

"No, that Landers fellow is gone now, thankfully." She smiled, casing me to have a rather strange reaction. "You didnt know that did you? Anyway, I can't tell you that part just yet."

I pouted. "Can you tell me anything at all?

"He cares for you... Not Ash.. Sebastian."

"Liar. He's a demon. You know they don't have feelings. I was serious Grell."

"As was I." 

"What? But... but how can that be?" I asked, utterly confused.

"That, I confess, I don't know at all. I have never claimed to understand demons. All I know is that he does care for you."

I tried to believe the words, but couldn't seem to.... "Liar."

She did her best to look terribly offended. "Me? You don't believe me? Your very best friend in the entire world?"

I smirked. "Not unless you have proof."

She raised a perfect eyebrow.

...curses.....

"You DO have proof?" I asked, paling before I flushed.

"Maybe dearie, but you do as well."

I tried to forget the events of the night and looked at her. "You know something don't you?"

"Yes, I do know... 'something'"

"Tell me, Grell."

"Hmm? No, there is no fun in that. " She smirked, almost evilly.

"You are heartless and utterly sadistic."

"Guilty as charged, dearie.... but, since you are so sweet, and I actually do like you, I will tell you one thing. There have been times that I have stopped by at night to check in on you."

I nodded, listening intently.

"He was here as well. Checking on you from the rooftop. Never looking in, but sensing your aura to ensure you were safe. It was a soft... caring.. protectiveness that I sensed off him.

I could have laughed, but I knew Grell was not lying by the way she spoke. "Most likely on orders of Ciel." I stated, as I began to grow drowsy.

"I know what I saw... And you are clearly exhausted. You should sleep." She said, moving to get up.

I tightened my hold on her. "Grell?"

"Yes, lovie?" she asked.

"I... I have a confession.... I'm scared."

"You? You are never scared... what's got you so upset?"

"Druitt... He has kidnapped for lesser insults before." 

A dark look crossed her face. "Yes, he has. Do you think he would try to get you?"

"After all the things I learned tonight... most of what I think it changing... but yes. I think he would."

Grell laid back down and pulled me close. "Then I will stay here all night. Right here. William will just have to wait for his paperwork."

"Thank you, Grell." I muttered as I began to doze off. The last thing I recalled was a kiss to my brow.

"You are very welcome, sweetie. Now, rest. Grellie is here."


	6. INFORMATION

Dear Readers.   
I know that many of you may have questions about Annes Abilities and what has caused them. Sadly, the chapter that explains that has been lost to time, as have almost 15 chapters that I once labored on. I will have to do my best to recall them and carry on the tale. 

ANNE was born to a a Duke that is not altogether human.   
Jaquetta, his mother, was a lovely woman of nobility that had not married by the time she was 26.. a rarity in those days. She was a bit like Anne, with a firey spirit that not many men liked. One day she met a handsome man that seemed to have nothing left to live for. She befriended him and the two soon fell in love. It was revealed to her that his true name was Paymon. He was once a Great King of Hell, a master of ceremonies.. a demon kind that governed 200 legions. However, he was not well liked. Buer, a president of Hell second order and commander of 50 legions.... revolted and turned his loyal followers against him, taking over hell as its King.   
Paymon and Jaquetta had a son, James, together and shortly after his birth, she became able to see and communicate with Reapers, Angels and the damned spirits of hell... the latter speaking to her though whispers in her head.  
Anne inherited this gift, though she does not know that her Grandfather is the rightful ruler of hell. Nor does she know that she is the heiress, and a demonic prophecy reguards her. 

Sebastian, Also knows as Asmoday ( a Prince of Demons, thought to be the deceiver of Eve) is the son of Buer... and the current Heir to Hell.   
He has not pinpointed just who Anne is at this time, due to her friendship with Grell.. the scent of Reaper muting her own scent.   
Claude, who is also known as Vetis( Demon of corruption) has not picked up in it either, which is why he has yet to enter this tale.

Anne will be forced to kill a demon after she gets information reguarding who she truly is and just what this prophecy will mean for her... revealing a destiny for herself, Sebastian and Claude.... as well as a certain Reaper, inflicted with a dreaded disease

 

Trust me when I say there is a LOT of work and information to come about this...and trying to recall all the things I used in the past.   
Trust me when I say, the struggle to rewrite this work is real.

I do hope you will all enjoy it and can bear with me as I struggle to re do this. I have a few chapters left that are saved, but the rest... I can only hope to recall detail I lost a LONG time ago.  
Thank you all for bearing with me thus far, and I do hope that you all will continue. 

Loyally ~CMF~


	7. CHAPTER 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,   
> Please forgive the gap in the tale. I ...somehow.. -insert eye twitch- managed to delete the chapter...and the following chapter.. and was too busy to notice until I went back to make sure my tenses were correct. I was planning on posting them both...   
> Here is the one I had to redo, and I hope the next will be out shortly.  
> Thank you for bearing with me, please enjoy.   
> I am nearing my final saved chapter form my first draft, so after that, it will be on me to remember all the details and the gaps may be a bit wide.  
> ~CMF~

The night passed, and Grell stayed ever near, ensuring I was safe as I slept. Dawn approached and as the sky paled, I was awakened.

Not by Druitt, as I had feared... but by the ear piercing, shrill scream of my least favorite maid.

I woke enough to jump, startled at the sound but stayed resting against Grell.

"MASTER DEWITT!!!!!" she shrieked, loud enough to wake the dead. In fact, the voice that called to me was annoyed by her presence.  (That....Stupid.... bitch) it complained.

Merely a few seconds passed beforee my father, clad in a robe, burst into the room. "Agnes?! What on earth is the matter?" He asked, polishing his glasses before putting them on. He looked at her, as she seethed and pointed at us... then looked over to the bed. "Grell?"

"Hello James. How are you this morning?" she asked, chipper as possible despite the angry aura of the room.

I sighed in frustration. "Oh sure.. HE gets a hello. I get a bedmate." I teased as my father blinked.

"Bedmate? What are you on about, Anne Dear?"

Grell patted my leg with a smile. "I came by last night to check in on her. She was worried over Lord Druitt and asked me to stay. You know I can't say no to her... well, often."

I chuckled recalling the night I had asked her to spy on Ciel for me. She denied outright saying she was still in trouble from last time.  "She was here all night, Father. Marie was not feeling very well, so I gave her the night to test, and Agnes refused to aide me. So sweet Grellie here offered to keep me safe."

"I see. Well, Thank you for guarding her Grell. I know Druitt is one to fear."

"But of Course, James. You say that as though it was a large feat of some sort. You know very well I would do anything for the son and grandchild of sweet Jaquetta."

"WHAT....THE HELL?! How are you alright with a man in her bed?!" Agnes cried shrill as ever.

"Well," He began after he yawned. "Grell is a very close family friend. She was close to my mother in her younger days, and grew close to my dear.... my dear Ellyn." He continued, a sad look on his face at the mention of my mother. 15 years later, he still mourned, refusing to ever marry again. "In any event, she helped us name Anne."

"How old are you?! What are you?" Agnes asked, glaring in disgust.

"You ask a lady her age?! Shameful little Shrew." Grell huffed.

"Grell is what we call a Shinigami. A death god, a grim reaper, claimer of souls... take your pick on terminology, it's all the same. You may want to take care, however, or you will be next on her list."

"Reaper...... " she muttered, taking in the information. To be honest, I was against telling her...but with her current reputation I was sure it was safe to say. "A man.... a reaper.. in your bed..."

"For the love of death." I said, placing my palm over my face. "Not this again. How many times must I go over this with you? Grell was a born a male, yes....she prefers the term female however. She lives, dresses, acts, and works all as a female. Thusly, as you may have guessed, but I am sure I must say due to the fact you are so pig-headed. Grell likes MEN. Grell is a WOMAN who likes MEN." I said, adding emphasis and praying somehow....just somehow... it would click in her head..... I would be proved wrong shortly after.

Grell smiled and patted my leg, pleased that I would stand up for her... how could I not? She was my best friend.

My father nodded and yawned. "Well, dawn has come...and I am going. Back to bed that is" he stated, trudging down the hall to his room.

Agnes looked at us all in pure shock. "You. You are all insane!"

"You seem to have forgotten your place, Agnes. If you leave now, and shut that mouth of yours, I will forget this offense." I said, warning heavy in my tone.

She should have listened. 

But... When did she ever listen?

"All bloody lunatics. Sleeping in bed with a man your not married to.. as if to spite me and have your father punish me... All you ever cared about was that.... that.. that... fucking twat of an Earl!" she spat, before her eyes went as wide as saucers, her mouth covered by both hands.

"You... self righteous little bitch." I growled as anger flooded me, my sight blurring.

You see... I had what some would call an 'Anger Issue'. I had no idea why, but in times of sheer rage I was like a creature from another world. Voices, darkness, pure evil seethed from me and I had not clue to why.

"I... I am so sorry my Lady!" she managed.

"No, you are not. Not yet at least. You have offended me, little Agnes. Did I not warn you?" I purred as my voice shifted. I crawled to the foot of the bed, almost snarling in my speech. It sounded as though 10 people were inside me, speaking through my mouth, all of their voices mixing with mine in perfect unison to create a truly frightening sound. "You will now learn your place. You will mind your tongue.... that.. insolent... whining... nagging tongue of yours, before I have the mind to cut it out of that pretty, empty little head you own... for now... You will pray Ciel and his butler NEVER hear of this, or I shall not be able to save you... I am the least of your worries, little maid... " I hissed as the voice within, poured itself into her mind... Screaming, crying, hissing... terrifying even the strong minded.

As it began its torment, she covered her ears and fled the room, leaving me shaking in rage, and Grell trying to soothe me. 

"Just like your grandmother" she chuckled, holding me as I calmed down and my vision cleared.

 

 

She was still holding me an hour later, making sure I was recovering well. "There there, it takes time to recover."

"Yes.... I'm sorry you had to see that." I said, resting my head on her chest.

"She deserved it dear. Not to worry." she replied as the doors to my balcony, once more, opened rather unceremoniously.

In walked a tall, slender, dark man. His suit was black, his shoes were black... his gloves, hair and glasses... all perfectly tended to Black. Only his eyes were bright, and colored just like Grells. I knew exactly who he was...but why was he here? Had I killed Agnes?

"There you are Sutcliff." he said in an emotionless, cold tone that seeped annoyance. "You have missed yet another meeting. I am sure you are aware of the repercussions of this?" he asked, a perfect brow twitching.

"Demotion?" Grell squeaked as she flinched.

"Desk Duty for a month. I will be taking your scythe as you have no need for it."

"But.... but Wiiiiiiilll." she whined.

I had to smiled. "Hello Mr. Spears." I dared to say, knowing he would never remember me.

"Pardon?"

"It has been 15 years. I doubted you would remember me... I am the daughter of Ellyn Dewitt. You harvested her soul in this very room all those years ago. She was so ill... and a little girl clung to her.... You pulled her aside and took the soul.. as if it was a nothing but an old rag.. " I said, knowing that he was unable to to emotion at a collection...or.. well.. it wasnt a pretty case. "You pulled aside the child, but them soothed her. ' Death comes for us all. It is better to move on and live before your turn comes. Its not your fault that the Lord called her home.' you had said."

"Anne? Is that.. truly you. You have grown so tall." he said, shock that I had not forgotten in his voice.

I rushed over and hugged him, unable to stop myself. "You were so kind to me... please be kind to Grell too. She as only keeping me safe. I asked her to stay."

"GRELL?! You must be joking!"

Grell huffed. "Im right here you know! I am not that bad!"

"I know you had to work harder... but.. I was scared. Please? Just this one, forgive her?"

William actually sighed. "Very well.... Come Grell, we have work to do."


	8. Chapter...nine or 8... I dunno.. THENEXTCHAPTER

~ One Week Later~  
"Well, I do think we have arrived too early." my father said, as he climbed down from the carriage, extending his hand to me.

I took it and got out as well, looking up at the Phantomhive Manor. "Ciel did say it was rather urgent. I doubt he would mind too much." I said as we approached the door.

It was opened before we could knock, and a old familiar face greeted us. "Lord Dewitt, my Lady Anne. Welcome to the Estate." Tanaka smiled.

"Thank you Tanaka. How is the Earl today? And how are you?" Father smiled.

"I am well as ever. Master Ciel is as well as he can be in this stressful time." the older man replied, leading us in.

I nodded and listened to them speak. Poor Ciel. He was never truly happy and very seldom smiled. The heavy burden he carried seemed to drag him down at times, especially when his safety was at stake. And after the loss of his parents... he never really was the same. 

We followed in silence as we were led down then hall to the doors of Ciels Office. Seeing they were open, we walked in.

"My Lord? The Lord Dewitt and Lady Anne are here." Tanaka said, with a bow.

Ciel raised his head and gave a half-hearted smile. "Good." he said simply, before turning to his butler. "I need to speak to James. Go make us tea." He added.

Sebastian set down the papers he was holding and bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

"Sebastian? I think it would be best if they could speak alone. May I help you with the tea?" I asked, wanting to ensure they could speak without distraction.

"There is no need, but if you desire to, I would not refuse you." He said, exiting the office and entering the hall. 

I caught up to him quickly and smiled. "I very must wish to." 

"Thank you, my L-... Anne." he smiled, making effort to stay true to his word, despite it being against Butlers rules.

I walked with him, thinking for a moment before I spoke. "Is Ciel alright?"

"Of course he is."

"Apologies. I know you take wonderful care of him.. but I can not help but feel that something is a bit off."

"You are worried about him?" He asked, stopping as he did, before continuing his rather brisk pace.

I matched it as I nodded. "Undoubtedly. His happiness is my greatest concern."

"Hmm." the butler mused. "You truly do care for him." He added, seeming to have learned that Humans... care?

"Not just for him, Sebastian." I stated, noticing that his steps faltered, eyes widening for a moment.

I chuckled to myself, carrying on to the kitchen and moved to push open the door. I was about to step in, when I heard Mey-rin cry out, and a loud 'POP' follow.

The next thing I knew, Sebastian had grabbed me and spun quickly, pushing me to the floor and lying over me to sheild me as a massive explosion shook the house.

My head spun for a moment, and I had to focus on what was happening. A smoke seeped out of the door, the demon lay over me... protecting me from the blast. I blinked and reeled from the quick movements of the demon butler and shook my head a bit. 

Mey-rin came out, covered in sooty ashes, her glasses in her hand, two round ash-free circles on her face where they had been. She was coughing a bit, scolding Baldroy and waving away the lingering smoke.

Finny followed suit, walking a bit dazed, but in good spirits.

Sebastian moved to his knees, sliding a hand under me to raise me slowly to a sitting position. His face was inches from mine as he spoke. "Are you alright, Anne?"

I nodded and brushed away a strand of hair from his crimson eyes. "Fine, What about you?" I asked, more concerned for him.

"I am fine as well." He said, smiling a bit at my worry for him.

I kept my hand on his cheek. "You saved me yet again, Sebastian."

"It wouldn't have done to see you get hurt.... Phantomhive Hospitality."

We gazed at each other a moment longer, not realizing that footsteps rushed to us.

"What... the hell." Ciel said, in aggravation, looking form the kitchen to us and back again.

I turned to see him, father and the others. Ciel stood, hands on hips, his face demanding an adequate explanation... why my father stood looking confused, mouth agape.

The butler stood, helping me to my feet as I spoke. "I was going to open the door and Boom... Your butler saved me form this.. mess."

Ciel put his hand to his head. "Again Baldroy?" he sighed.

"Uh... Sorry there, young master." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, well. Let us get out of here. This smoke is making me Ill." he replied, leading us out to the yard. "It seems there was an easy resolution to the issue at hand, and we are done with our discussion." he continued. "I am most fortunate to have the Dewitts as my allies."

My heart soared hearing those words. It was not often that he openly spoke like that, and the words were worth their weight in gold. Father, too, was beaming as we made out way to the carriage.

"On the contrary, my Lord. We are the lucky ones to have you." I stated, kissing his brow. "You are family to us, after all. Take care, dear earl, yes?" I said, as father climbed into the carriage and watched me.

"I will." He said, nodding in his way.

I turned to the servants and raised a brow at Baldo. "You... must be more careful.You have potential to be the greatest chef after all." I said, dusting him off.

He blushed darkly. "Potential? Chef?"

I chuckled softly and looked over at Mey-rin. "Keep an eye on him, will you?" 

She smiled and did a little saluting stance. " Oh yes my lady!"

Finny was beaming, waiting for his turn. "And me, My lady?"

I kisses his cheek. "You my dear boy, need to keep an eye on both of them." I said, smiling wide.

"You can count on me my lady!" he said, eyes shining.

I nodded and turned to the carriage, taking Sebastians offered hand and stepping on. One we were at eye level, I leaned to kiss his cheek.

Shock filled those lovely crimson orbs. "Whatever was that for?" he asked.

"Phantomhive Hospitality." I smirked as Ciel chuckled.

"Excuse me, but didn't he save you twice now?" The young earl asked, clearly enjoying the scene. It was a rare sight to see Sebastian at a loss for words.

"Oh yes, Thank you for reminding me, Ciel." I said with a sly grin. I took his face in my hands and pressed a firm kiss to his lips, before whispering in his ear. "Not just Ciel."

The look of shock was priceless. "A....anne?"

I had to hide my chuckle as I sat down, shutting the door. The carriage lurched on its way before father let out a loud laugh. "Father?" I asked.

"He... He was positively... speechless!" he laughed.

"Yes, and I apologize father. It was not appropriate of me to do." 

"All is well my dear. If anything, it cleared up why he was so livid about Lord Druitt."

"Oh, does it now?" I asked, looking out the window at the fading manor.

"Oh yes. He has his eye on you." Came a knowing reply. "He has for a while, I wager."

"Surely not. " I stated, unable to believe it.

Shaking his head, he gave me a wide smile. "No no. I remember looking at your mother like that."


	9. Okay so This is the 9th entry, but the 8th actual Chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers.  
> I fear I will be updating less then I had planned. I recently had a large setback in life, and have been very distraught and depressed. Please do not worry about my safety, I assure you I wont do anything drastic. However, my updating me be one a week or so, due to the issues making myself battle to write.  
> Thank you all for reading my work,   
> Loyally,  
> ~CMF~

Not long after that day... everything changed. The world as I knew it was going to be seen in a whole new way.

 

I was sitting in the parlor, reading one of my favorite books, when a knocked sounded on the door. Looking up, I saw Marie enter the room.

"Shall I get that for you, Madame?" she asked.

"Thank you, my dear, but I can manage it. If you would go start some tea?" I asked, rising with a smile. She nodded and left to do so, leaving me to answer the door. I smoothed my dress and sighed. No one was expected for several hours, so I had not bothered to change into a nicer one, opting for a simple one. Well, there was no time to worry over that now, I told myself, opening the door to see Ciel.

"My Lord?" I asked, a bit shocked, but managed to drop a curtsy of respect.

"Hello, dear Anne." He said, a hint of a smile.

"You are quite early." 

"Yes, but I thought to come over quickly, after the note from your father."

"A wise choice as always...but surely you have not come alone." I stated, showing him in and facing him in worry.

"I am never alone, Anne." He said with a strange little smirk.

"My master is correct as usual." Came Sebastians silky voice.

I jumped and spun to see that he was grinning down at me. "Oh... You startled me." I said, hand over my heart.

"My Apologies." He replied, with a bow.

"Yes, well.. don't do it again. Now, come in and let me take your coat. Father is in his office and Marie is making tea." I said, setting them aside and gesturing to the office wing.

"Thank you." Ciel replied over his shoulder, as he made his way to the hall. He stopped for a moment, seeming to think something over before he turned. "Before I speak to your father. I recall hearing you wished to serve me?"

I nodded. "Yes. I do wish it. Ciel... you know how much you mean to my family and myself. I would give everything to keep you safe. Body, mind, soul.... I am at the service of my Lord Earl."

Ciel arched a brow, looking between myself and Sebastian. "Soul, my lady? does that not belong to God?"

"With all due respect..... God and I do not care for one another. He ignores me, I do not seek him." I said as I lowered my head, ready for the backlash.

Ciel gave a curt nod. "Well then, Sebastian? You know what to do now.... yes?" he asked, eyes falling to the butler. A look passed between them, that made me wonder... should I be worried?

"Yes My Lord. I will take care of it." He said, his words like silk once more.

I blinked, confused as to what would come, and watched as the Earl made his way to my fathers office. 

Sebastian offered me his arm, with a soft smile. "So, where then may I speak to you, my Lady?"

I took his arm and returned the smile. "Well, I usually take visitors in my private chambers. There is a room attached, where we can sit and have tea...and be undisturbed." I stated, hoping that for once I would not have to worry about Agnes sticking her nose where it did not belong. " If you like, we can speak there?" I offered.

He nodded. "That would be perfect...and we would not be suspect to wandering ears?" he added, clearly, he also did not want to have to deal with Agnes.

"Not at all." I said, leading him down the hall to the room. "In fact, I can see to it if you wish?"

"That would be best. Should the topic of Ciel arise, I would hate to be overheard. He has so many enemies now." Sebastian said. Though he knew that we would not employ anyone that was an enemy to the Earl, he did not trust my maid.....not that I could blame him for it.


	10. Its been to long since I updated, it says 10.. so ch. 10 it is

As we approached my chambers, I noticed that Agnes was resting outside the door, leaned on the frame. She seemed to be half asleep, but perked up immediately when she heard the footsteps. 

Quickly, she smoothed her dress and dusted a picture that hung near, before looking over to see Sebastian and I. I noticed that she smiled when she saw him.... of course she would. It was no secret among the staff, or to myself, that she admired him. She often flaunted herself when he was near, hoping to catch a compliment.... I suspected that it went further than that. She fancied herself marrying him... if only she knew the truth that lie behind that handsome mask. Would she still adore him?... or would she fear him as she did me?"

"Hello my Lady. Just finishing up... Good Afternoon Mr. Michaelis, sir." she said, blushing as she spoke to him.

Polite as ever, to me at least, he held my gaze.... this meant pointedly overlooking her and her comments.... much to her visible disapproval. "My most dear Lady Anne. You said that we could speak alone. I do hope we will not be interrupted in such a vital conversation."

"Have no fears, Sebastian. My chambers are well protected. " I smiled, looking over to Agnes. "Do ensure that we are not disturbed. We have much to speak about. If I am in need of anything, I will not hesitate to call for it... but any attempt to intrude of Spy will be most harshly dealt with." I said, speaking as my title would have me do, but soft enough that I was not cruel.

She turned an ashy white and dropped low in respect, before stuttering out a reply and rushing away quickly.

"My My..." Sebastian began, with a smile that only he could pull off.  "You do have a way with your underlings."

I chuckled and opened the door, showing him into my outer chambers. It was a smaller room that connected via french doors to my bed chambers, and held a fireplace, a couch, some high backed chairs, a table for Tea and numerous bookshelves lining the walls. The curtains hung over the window, closed to the mid afternoon weather, making a cozy environment to talk. "Do I? Well, thank you." I said, taking a seat and motioning him to sit where he pleased.

He took the opposite seat and looked over at me. "Yes, but a bit harsh, hmm? I don't see you as being a harsh lady." he added.

"Perhaps so. Now, no more formalities. Anne will do here." I replied.

"Yes, Of course, Anne." he smiled.

"As for the Harshness, I can be harsh when need be. I have no doubt Ciel mentioned to you Agnes' little... scene... recently. Why my father has yet to get rid of her, I'll never know. Anyway, its in my nature...before we go further, there are somethings you should know... And a question I would like to ask? May I call you Sebby? "I asked as he raised a brow. "Well, I cant call you Bassy, now can I?" I asked.

He sighed a bit. "I forget you are Grells friend as well. " he said with a chuckle.

"She said she was always drawn to me... more so after Angelina's death." I said softly, still finding it hard to believe she was gone.

"May I ask... What has caused him... er... Her... to be so drawn to you?" he asked, not familiar enough with Grells preferance to use it often. After all, Ciel was confused by it at times as well. I found I often corrected him on it.

"Yes, You see, it trails back to my grandmother, Jaquetta. She was wise and strong, a friend to Grell as well. When she passed on, she left me a few treasures. My favorite is the pin, you so kindly returned to me. The others are more vauge... even difficult to understand."

"How so?" He asked, listening to every word.

"She passed along a dark gift. I can speak to those in the realm below..or above... if they are lucky enough. They pass on information, warnings, and other times little bits of infuriating taunts. That is how I always come by my information. The voices, and at times Grell. I always repay them of course. They love to create chaos and torment the living souls that do wrong. I give them freedom as punishments to those who wrong me.... Take Agnes for example."

"No wonder she fears you so. Such a cruel mistress you are, hmm?" he asked.

I was silent, caught off guard and realizing... I was cruel... hopefully he wouldn't think....

I was silent as I moved to kneel before Sebastian. I took his gloved his hands in my own pale ones and met his gaze. "You must know, I use them only for the good of others. To protect Ciel and those I love. I hope you know that I would never use them to hurt my lord Earl. I wouldn't.... I couldn't." I said, a bit nervous.

"I know that very well Anne. There is no need to worry." 

I nodded and took a seat on the sofa near by. "You know, you and I are very much alike. We have so much in common." I said, with a strange smile.

Sebastian was clearly intrigued. "Do we now?" he asked.

"Oh yes. You see. We both deal with Reapers, hate Lord Druitt, serve Lord Ciel. We adore the art of Dance and fine music... And.." I began, waiting to see if he would guess it.

"And what, Anne?"

"We have ties to hell." I said as he blinked. "My dreams come to me from the deepest fathoms of Hell...as do you." I said, smiling softly. "And yet I still find I care about you." I added, teasing softly to lighten the mood.

He moved to sit beside me on the sofa."So you know then?"

I nodded as the voice screamed in my head {Little fool! Little Fool! Beware!} it sang, as I ignored it.  "I swear, It is a secret I will take to the grave." I added, holding his gaze and hoping he would not second guess my service to Ciel.

He sat still, in silence.

"It is my dearest wish we can trust each other fully, you know." I said, gently as I dared.

"Trust a demon? How truly odd to think. What do you stand to gain from that?"

"I? Its not about my gain. Its about working to protect Ciel and save him." I stated, as he nodded. The answer seemed to please him.

"Very well." He said, as a strange smile ghosted across his lips. "Now, how would you go about that?"

"I assume that we both have to do something to prove to each other that we mean it?" I asked.

"And what does my lady have in mind?" he almost purred. It was in his nature to make deals after all.

I smiled softly. "I would ask you to show me the mark. The one that you and Ciel share as a contract. I need to see it... touch it.. to know its real." I said as he blinked. "You know.. the one on your left hand?"

"The voice?" he asked, wondering how I knew.

"None other." I replied softly, praying that I had not overstepped my boundaries.

"That is a very interesting request you make. And you? What would you do for me? he asked softly.

My heart raced and fluttered as I tried to hide a blush. "Whatever it was that I had to do. Anything you ask of me."

"Anything, Anne?" he replied, brow arching.

This time I did tinge red. "Allow me to rephrase that.... Anything that does not result in my immediate death. I can't save him, if I'm the one that dead." I replied.

"And you will swear to do anything that I ask of you?" he asked, emphasis on anything.

"I do so swear to you, Sebastian." I replied, voice soft.

His eyes bore into mine as he seemed to accept my words. Without ever leaving my gaze, he raised his hand to his face. Placing the tip of his glove on the middle finger in his teeth, he bit down, pulling it off. He discarded it nearby and covered his eye. It was the same side that carried Ciels mark, I couldn't help but notice.

He had elegant hands with long, slender, pale fingers tipped by a perfect black fingernail. It was clear that they were naturally that dark, not painted. I admired his hand a moment before looking at its center... marked with a pentagram. His uncovered eye seemed to glow an inhuman shade of pink. 

Reaching to take his hand, I held it in my own, feeling the warmth of his flesh on mine for the first time. My hands were much smaller, and seemed to add to the mystery of the demon. I ran my fingertips over the mark, causing him to tense. I had no idea of it at the time, but in that action I had alerted Ciel to the fact that I knew the truth behind his butler. When I raised my face to his..... it was not longer the face I knew.

But that of a Demon.

His eyes were glowing in truth... they were like cat slits in a field of fuchsia. He smiled revealing sharp pointed teeth, his hair falling like black feathers around his face. I gasped at first, in shock but not fear, before placing my hand on his face. My thumb tugged at the lower lip, getting a full view of the fangs.  "Sebastian....." I breathed, voice holding awe.

"Are you not terrified of me? Not frightened or even a bit uneasy?" he asked, voice much deeper then before.

"No.... Actually, I have never felt safer then right here...right now.. Its as if I see your true heart and know it would not harm me."

"Safe? Safe with a demon my my caliber? I, who could kill you in an instant with no second thought. I, would could devour your soul if I pleased, leaving only a shell of death?"

"I do not fear you, Sebastian." I said again, as I rose and walked across the room. "As I said, I feel like there is more to you. I trust you fully." I said, leaning on the wall, looking at him." Now, you must tell me what it is that I can do for you?"

He stood and crossed the room with great speed, shifting back to the Sebastian I knew so well. He was inches from me, hand on either side of me, smiling as his aura covered us both in a shroud. Not one you could see, but one you could feel. He closed the distance to that our bodies touched. With his still gloved hand, he touched my face, caressing my cheek with great tenderness, before sliding it to my neck. I felt his thumb over my jugular, sensing my pulse quicken as he moved. 

"Even now, you are not scared of me?" he asked, softly.

"Not at all." I said, eyes locked on his.

"Then I have a way, if you will accept it." He whispered into my ear as my world blurred.

"Y-you do hmm?" I asked. I was not at all scared, knowing I was safe... but I was apprehensive of what was to come.

"Yes, I do." He said, his breath hot on my neck.

"What... is it?" I asked, swallowing.

Before he could answer, my door opened to reveal Agnes. "My Lady, Lord Ciel wishes-" she began, before she fell silent, her eyes wide.

Even I tinged pink, when I realized what she saw. 

The man she loved had a woman pressed to a wall. The woman, was the lady she worked for and hated more then anything.

I realized as well, that his knee was between my thighs, his hand on my neck, face not even an inch from mine.

"Are....Are you alright Madame?" Agnes managed to ask, partially in anger, partially in fear.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said as a soft sound escaped my lips. I felt his mouth on my neck, pressing soft kisses to the flesh... he was using me to tease her? I almost laughed at the look on her face...but as his lips ghosted over me...it was all I could do to not make a soft moan. "What...What of Ciel?" I asked, my hand on his waist, gripping the fabric of his coat and earning a smile against my neck...as well as a faint purr.

"He...He bids me to tell Sebastian.. that.. that he accepts." she managed.

As he purred into my neck, he replied. "Good. Leave us."

Agnes, the idiot... did not move. Her eyes narrowed. "I obey her...not you."

I could have slapped her, but I didnt have to...

Sebastian growled... a true, evil sounding growl, as he looked at her with those vibrant pink eyes. "NOW" he snapped.

She trembled and squeaked, fleeing out of the room, door shutting behind her.

He looked back at me, pouting softly. "She interrupted us."

"And she will be dealt with." I stated.

His soft smile returned and he kissed my neck once more. "Good. Now, as I was saying. I have a way in mind... but."

I was starting to wonder if he was teasing me. "But what?" I asked.

"It would come as a great sacrifice to you." He started as I flushed, thinking he meant my maidenhood. "Greater that that my dear. I would mean that you would be marked as mine. Though you would have my protection, you would also be mine alone."

"A mark? Like Ciels?" I asked

"Similar, but not exact. His is that of a contract. when his goals are met, I receive my payment... his soul. As for you, you will not me killed, but belong to me much longer."

"How long would that be?" I asked, not keen on being replaced.

"Indefinately. Eternally." he smiled.

I nodded and smiled softly at him. "Anything else I should know about?" I asked.

"You would begin to change. You would become as I am, a demon in time. Unless you are prone to my ways... then it may be quicker. "

I was silent as I took it in. I would be his... I would be a demon. I could be with him at the manor, with power to save Ciel...and ...share his bed? "Very well. And the mark?"

"I see you are still open to this? how lovely." He began, with a truly devilish smile. "It would be a small star until I spoke to my elders in Hell. If the king chooses to accept you as one of our kind, it would be changed. But until then, It would be a small star shape, similar to a birthmark. "

"And its location? Where would it be placed?" I asked, hoping to not have my eye marked. It would be hard to explain the eye patch.

"Any place of your choosing. You will simply say that you commit yourself to me, then I will touch the location of your choice. As I do, you are to focus your energy there...and the mark will appear." He smiled. "Are you still open to this deal?"

I met his gaze and smiles softly ." I do not fear you."

"No wonder Grell likes you so, you are not the typical human. Where do we go form here, my dear Anne?"

"Clearly, I must be marked. I assume the more noticeable the location, the tighter the bond?" I asked, knowing it was so with Ciel. When he nodded, I took his hand. The skin was soft, warm... welcoming. I'm still not sure what came over me, but I found that I pressed my lips to his palm. I closed the fingers, leaving only one extended, and placed it on my chest, just above the hemline of my gown...the location his fingers had brushed over when he attached my pin. I swallowed hard and met his gaze. "I... I commit myself to you, Sebastian. Mind, soul and body are at your disposal." I said, feeling a small sharp pain where he touched..His eyes glowed, the room darkened... his teeth sharp as knives as he smiled. 

And then...

A calm aura flooded over us. We stood, looking at each other... the only movement came form my chest as I breathed.

"Mine?" He asked after a moment. "Honestly... mine?"

"Honestly?" I asked, a bit confused by what he meant.

"Anne... you said... even your body was mine to command... Did you mean it?" he asked, voice trembling with excitement as he spoke. His eyes soft and warm, holding a strange lust filled glow.

"Every.... Single.... Word." I smiled.


	11. Chap.11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, It is a Smut Chapter  
> Yes, I am severely out of practice in writing smut  
> No, I don't care if its not perfect

Barely a second passed, before he pressed himself fully to me, lips crushed to my own as I was pinned against the wall. His hands moved over me...one to tip my head back, the other to grip my my skirt. He eased it up, the hem reaching my knee, then my thigh. Having it where he desired, he abandoned the fabric for the feeling of flesh instead. 

I felt his hand on my knee, slowly sliding up, causing my breath to hitch as my heart raced. "Se....Sebastian?" I managed, as I placed my hands on his chest. It was strange that as my heart raced... he had no pulse at all.

He parted from me just enough to looked into my eyes. "Shh, my dear." he smiled, lifting me into his arms and carrying me to the inner chamber. 

I blushed as I was carried to the bed and placed on it, looking up at him as I settled into the silk comforter. 

With a snap of his fingers, it seemed to me, the curtains closed tight and the door locked itself, leaving us in total privacy. It was the first time I had ever been alone with a man like this... Granted, Grellie was technically a male...in reproductive stances anyway... but she was attracted to me like more of a sister then anything, and the door had never been locked.

Slowly, he walked over to me, standing before me as he reached a hand. "Allow me?" He asked as I placed my hand in his. He pulled me to my feet, before I was enfolded in his arms once more. A shadow crossed his angelic face as he caressed my cheek, his other hand on my lower back. As he held me tight, the hand left my cheek and moved to my neck. He could squeeze and kill me before I could scream, if he so pleased. "Even now... You are not scared of me?" he asked.

"Even now.. I do not fear you....my...my darling." I said, blushing at the words that I had held back for so long.

He stepped back and smiled. With a swift motion, that I could not follow, the stays of my gown loosened. It slid off my shoulders and fell at my feet, a ring of silk around me. 

I had not expected anyone to come before I had changed...and definitely not planned to be seen like this.. so had chosen a light weight, sheer black chemise... so sheer in fact, that it was almost see through. I wished I had chosen a heavier one as his eyes roamed me, leaving me suddenly shy. 

Another wave of his hand... and the chemise too was gone, leaving me nude and unprotected to a predatory gaze. It felt as though he was sizing me up, to see how hard it would be to make a meal out of me... Stepping against me again, his fingers wove into my hair, pulling my head back to bare my throat. "What about now?"

Instead of wasting my breath on a typical answer, I let my fingers find the buttons to his tail coat, working to unfasten them as I kept my eyes on his. 

"Ah... I see." He smiled, letting me remove it and begin on his vest. He gave me a slight push, waiting to see fear in my eyes.. testing me, even now. 

But he found none...

With a sensuous smirk, he unfastened his tie, then let the coat and vest fall completely off his frame, leaving the butler knew so well on the floor with it. Now, the demon he truly was, took hold and caused the scent of Lust to fill the room. His hands slide across his frame, trailing to his pants as he gave a coy smile... which caused me to look away. I was still a lady and I had been schooled on the proper and improper things one could do. Granted, Grell and I teased and made many question how much of a lady I was... but it was nothing more then teasing. She would have never dared to do anything else...plus I was a female... All points aside, I found I was too shy and too polite to watch such acts.  I swallowed hard and locked my eyes on a piece of Art.

"Anne, you said you trusted me." He said, voice a strange pitch that I could only assume was a mesh of the human form and the true form that he daily hid. 

"I do trust you, Sebastian." I said, a bit hurt that he questioned me,but keeping my eyes glued to the art.

"Then you must look at me. I cant have you with me for centuries and never see me, now can I?" He asked, chuckling softly at the deep red flush on my cheeks.

I did as he asked, flushing all the while. First, I met his gaze. The soft , dark hair framing an nearly angelic face... pale skin... red eyes.... 

Then to his chest. While he was slim, he was well defined and muscular.... covered in ancient scars that faded into the flesh. He had seen many battles, but each mark I found  added to his appeal. His torso, too, was nearly perfect, minus the scars that covered him.... blemished or not, he was divine. 

Noticing my eyes no longer traveling down, he chuckled "Continue on, Anne."

I had been told what to expect on my wedding night. Taught to 'guard my maidenhood from a mans lance' as one maid so delicately put it. While Grell or Agnes, would have devoured him with their eyes, eager to see what he possessed... I was more reserved. With a nod, I did as he asked, looking at a well defined and rather large bulge that rose under his pants... Cue the nosebleed... He /was/ excited.... 

As his fingers unfastened the buttons, I covered my face. "Still shy, are we? Well, that will change in a bit. "He said, voice laced in amusement and desire. "And next time you will see every inch of me." 

My hands fell away. "Next time?" I asked, shocked that he intended to have me more then once...not that I was complaining, but I hadn't expected to be a regular bedmate. Inadvertently, my actions caused me to catch sight of him..and once I did, I couldnt make myself look away. Not only was he longer then I had dreamed, but thicker....with a slight upwards curve.... 

He noticed and gave a pleased purr. "Oh yes, my darling.... You are mine now, after all. Did you think to be rid of me so easily?" he asked, stepping toward me and easing me to my back.

"Never.. I just didnt think a human could please you for that long." I teased, shyness easing away with the heat that he caused me to feel. 

"Good." he replied, crawling over me to lie flush against me. As he propped on an elbow and ran his hand along my leg, up my thigh and to my hip, he pressed his hips down a bit... allowing me to feel the heat of his cock against me... Oh gods.... 

I managed a small pleased whimper as his thumb rubbed circled on my pelvic bone, before abandoning it in search of the other sources of heat. "Sebas...tian" I managed as his hand cupped my breast, kneading softly at the flesh and teasing the nipple in the process.

He purred softly and placed a soft kiss to my shoulder before moving his hand down once more, sliding it between my thighs and finding the source of the desire that coursed in me. Nimble fingers slid up the length of my lips, collecting the wetness and spreading it gently over me. "I could tease you like this forever." he began, upon hearing my soft moans, "But I have waited far too long for this moment...since our fates entwined.... " he added, spreading my legs and lying between them, the soft flesh of the head, poking at my lips. "Though I do hate to hurt you."

"I was told that pain only makes the pleasure better" I said, blushing and trying to keep in control.

"Oh yes... that it does." he smirked, pressing his hips down in a rolling motion and piercing me as he did. Instead of the slow gentle motions I had always imagined a man did, he filled me with his entire length in a quick thrust.

My nails dug into his back, tears stung my eyes and a cry tore from me weakly.

"I know, my love." he smiled, kissing my lips as he froze. "It would have prolonged the pain to do it slower."

I nodded, smiling to show him all was well as I felt myself throb around him. 

He thrust again, causing my mind to blurr in the ever growing sensation of pleasure. With each thrust, my voice grew louder and needier. 

Bracing himself on his arm, he used the other to raise my hips, holding them to his to meet each motion. A growl escaped his lips and caused me to arch my back, pressing to him more. With a sly grin, he moved us quickly so that he sat on the bed and I straddled him.

His hands found my hips and began to guide me to grind to him, out moans mixing as my fingers ran though his hair. His teeth sunk into my neck, marking me with the dominance only a demon could know, as he thrust up. My arms looped around his shoulders, eager for more as I felt him lift me up. Before I could whine in protest... I was slammed back down and raised again... Following his lead, I allowed myself to bounce, finding that his moans grew hoarse the faster I moved. 

"Sebas...tian... I feel.. hot..inside." I managed as the coil of bliss tightened itself within. "Please... more... harder." I found myself begging, unable to stop the words form slipping from my lips.

Swift as the devil himself, I found myself face down on the bed. 

"As you wish." he managed to purr as he pushed inside once more, cock sinking deeper into the wet heat he created. "Liking... pain.... trusting a demon... All the things... i shall do to you... fuck..." He moaned, pausing this words with each thrust. 

Fingers gripped the bedding as his own dug into my hips. "I...... I feel.. like.... im.. im going... " I began, trying to find the words to describe it, but failing as the coil snapped and a surge of bliss and wetness swept over us. I cried his name as i writhed under him, causing him to tense and snap his hips forward... spilling himself into me in a rush of heat.

The feeling of him doing so, caused a second wave to overtake me... this time... tears filled my eyes... The pleasure he gave now turned to searing pain in my eyes... and my chest. What was happening to me?


	12. Number 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I posted several chapters. It may not happen often. I do hope you all enjoy, even the haters :D

I could only cling to the demon I loved, as pain filled me completely. A burning sensation I could not describe...but caused my eyes to feel as though they bled.

"Anne?" Sebastian asked, sensing the pain and rolling me to face him.

"Hurts... my eyes... hurt." I groaned, rubbing at them before blinking softly and meeting his gaze. 

With a shocked expression, he shook his head. "I don't believe it. You are already changing. Your eyes are more like mine... like garnets." he said, gently holding me to him.

"Garnets? What do you mean, Garnets?" I asked, knowing that could not be correct. I had eyes like my name sake...dark as Onyx.

"Do you recall, I said that you would become as I? It seems that you are in the process already." He smiled, helping me to my feet and leading me to a Mirror. "Have a look."

I blinked and leaned close, shocked to see that my eyes were indeed, a rich deep red. Darker then the crimson of Sebastians, and in the right light, possibly to dark to even notice...but there it was.. a deep red.. "Incredible... " I could only manage, blinking in the shock.

"Yes, and beautiful as well, my dear Anne...but I urge you to dress for the time being, and return to gazing at them later. My Lord will be expecting me down shortly, I have no doubt."

I blushed at the idea of Ciel knowing what I had done, but smiled and dressed. "How long have we been alone?"

"For Ciel and your fathers preferences? Far too long." he smiled, dressing quickly and aiding me in the process as well...while sneaking a Kiss to my neck here and there. "Shall we?" he asked, as I pulled my hair into a neat bun. 

~~~~~~~~~

Moments later, we were making our way down the hall to meet with my Father and Ciel. 

Both were sitting in the Parlor, talking softly near the hearth when we entered. Ciel was the first to see us. "Ah, Sebastian. I was wondering when you would finish your... chat..." he said, knowing what had transpired...and somewhat amused by it.

"Yes, my Lord. It was a wonderful discussion. Don't you agree, my lady?" he asked, as he smiled to me. 

"Simply astounding." I replied, smiling back.

"My Lord, She has agreed to come and assist you as you desired." the demon continued, looking back to his master.

"As I expected. I take it she will be staying at the manor? It would be easier to have her near." the Earl replied, looking to me.

"As you wish, My lord. As I have said before, whatever it takes to ensure you are safe, I will happily do." I said, inclining my head in respect.

My father spoke. "Anne, Are you sure you want to do that? You may have to give up your title in public so no one will recognize you."

"Titles are not everything. Ciel is the closest thing to family I have, save you and Grell. I won't let someone destroy him. Besides, I  have made an interesting arrangement."

Agnes, who had just entered the room, dropped the plate of scones she was holding, sending bits of porcelin and pastry flying. She had turned a pale white and was opening her mouth to speak... most likely of what she saw earlier...but a sharp glare from my demon silenced her. She sunk to her knees and cleaned the mess,but listened intently to what we said.

"Interesting Arrangement? What do you mean, Anne, dear?" My father asked, as he shook he head at Agnes...glitches.

"I will go to Ciels home and work to aide him in his endevors, with the help of Sebastian, Of course." I said, smiling as he patted my arm. 

"We will make quite the team. Along with Baldroy, Mey-rin and Finny, my master will be nigh untouchable." He said, getting a nod of approval from my father. "And fear not, she will receive the best care we have to offer." 

Father sighed. "That's what I'm worried about." he stated, hinting that he knew Sebastians intimate feelings. 

Ciel scoffed. "Please, my butler is too well trained for... misadventures." He said, covering for us...for the moment at least.

Before either of us could utter another word, I noticed my father rise and approach me. "Dearest? Have you been stung by a bee? Forgive me for noticing... but .." He vaguely gestured to the mark on my chest. 

"Pardon?" I asked, as he made the motions. "Oh that? I must have missed when I was putting on my broach earlier. I didn't even notice it." I said, as a worried Ciel looked visibly relieved. 

Sebastian looked over as well. "Do forgive me for looking, but if it is inflamed, I have something that will help. " he smiled, pulling out a small silver container. "I keep this, just incase a bee should decide my Master is sweet."

Ciel scoffed. "Your humor does not amuse me, Sebastian."

"My Apologies, my Lord." the demon smirked as I fought to hold back a chuckle. He opened the container and got a small bit of the cream on his glove, gently dabbing the spot. "I don't mean to overstep my boundries, my Lady. "

Agnes cleared her throat as she stood, clearly wanting to be asked her opinion.....but I had other ideas.... I was still angry at her and decided that after the years of her torment to me, it was time for revenge.

"We should be going shortly. I just need to pack a few items... Father, Im taking Marie and Agnes with me. I will need a ladies care at times." I said as Agnes paled. 

Ciel hid a smirk. "Wonderful.. Come Sebastian, we have work to do, and a room needs to be prepared for Anne." He stated, rising and walking to get his coat.

Sebastian bowed to us and joined him, helping him put in on. "Yes, my Lord."


	13. Chapter 13

After packing that items that I needed, I took a seat on the Sofa in the outer area of my rooms. It was late, the sun had set and the evening was chilled. I curled up near the fire and let my thoughts wander. It would be the next morning that I moved the items to Ciels home, so I enjoyed the quiet evening alone... 

Perhaps enjoyed was not the word. My thoughts were racing over all the events that had transpired. Some making my heart leap in joy, others causing worry and fear... the was the latter that had me in an uncomfortable state. "Grell....I need you... Please come." I whispered in my head, hoping she was close enough to hear me. 

With a heavy sigh, I closed my eyes, waiting and hoping for the arrival of my red-head companion and all her charm. A smile crossed my lips as I heard the balcony doors open and softly shut, the clicks on the floor telling me she had arrived.

"You called for me, darling?" she teased, in a fashion that only she could pull off. Her long hair trailed nearly to the floor, though she pulled it up before taking a seat beside me.

"Hello dear Grellie." I smiled, but the sullen worry lay heavy in my voice, making the smile seem forced and confused.

"You sound absolutely miserable. Usually, I love that sort of thing, but not with you. What has you so down?" She asked, pulling me to rest in her arms. I loved when she did that. Sliding her arm to pull me to her chest and letting me rest my head in the warmth she offered. As she still was in a males form, her chest was flat and toned, but still soft enough to lend comfort. "And just what the hell is that?!" she added, pointing to the mark...one that a Reaper would know was not inflicted by something of the mortal realms.

"Hmm?" I asked, forgetting about it for the moment, and enjoying the comfort of my best friends embrace.

"You chest, darling. Are you hurt? Did He do that.... or are my senses failing me... Do I have to kill someone?" she asked, eager to sink her scythe into a victim.

"No, I'm not hurt. So, calm yourself down a bit." I smiled. "Sebastian placed it there."

"Bassy?!" She asked, brows arching and voice taking that eerie tone of excitement. She was eager to hear all the details... but at the same time, she was ready to attack if need be.

"Yes. It's a sort of contract between us." I added, twirling a lock of blood red hair around my finger. 

"You've lost me, darling.... A contract? But he has one with that little bratty child, so there is no way to have that with you... and I'll be damned if he eats your soul." She bristled at the thought. 

"It's not like that. I won't be getting eaten... well not in that way at least." I blushed, remembering what Sebastian had whispered into my mind as I packed. "You see, I told Ciel I wanted to serve him. To help him in his work to find whomever killed his parents. So I made an agreement with Sebastian in order to carry that out... with some benefits. "I added, unable to hold back a giggle. "Our souls are bound to each other."

"Bound to Bassy? mmmm now that is an idea I can get behind." she smiled.

I made a face and hit her with a cushion. "A: Gross, Ew, I don't want that image in my mind. B: I'm not sharing."

She scoffed. "You /KNOW/ I look good, darling." 

"I'll take your word for it." I teased back. "In any case, I belong to him now."

"I will assume I know...but what did you have to do?" she asked, once more, wanting to hear it from me... possibly in detail.

"Just prove to him that I trusted him Fully and completely."

Grell rolled her lovely bi-colored eyes, understanding she would have to draw out all the juicy bits. "And how did you manage to do that?"

"Weeeeeelllll....."I blushed.

Grell raised a brow. "So you and he... Oh my, I was right!" she said, fist pumping the air. "I knew it! Will loses the bet."

"You BET that I would get taken by Sebastian?! GRELL!!!!!!" I chided. 

She gave a shrug. "We are reapers, we bet on anything to pass the centuries faster... now. How was he darling?"

My eyes went wide. I had expected she would want to know... but to be so brazen? "You are asking a LADY for such information?!" I asked.

"Womens Gossip." She winked. "All the ladies do it. Welcome to the dark side of life, my sweet."

At the mention of dark, I felt a pang in my chest. I knew I had to tell her... "Grellie, I'm changing."

She smiled wide before taking in my expression, and a seriousness covered her features. "What do you mean?"

"He said it would occur in time... but it seems I am prone to the change. I'm becoming a demon. I feel stronger... I feel like I know things that a mortal could not understand."

Grell nodded. "I knew this day would come. Your grandmother spoke of it often, but there are many details I don't understand." she said, speaking of a prophecy that was told to her bu my dear late grandmother herself. Grandmother had been told from my understanding, by the same voices that haunted me, but now... I felt there was more to it... And soon, I would be proven to be correct... however... not in the ways I imagined. "But you should have no fear.Bassy and I will always be around to protect you."

"I think that is part of the reason I will be moving in with Ciel tomorrow." I said softly.

"OH?! " Grell smiled. "An excuse to visit and drive the child mad? Lovely." she chuckled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, I lie in bed and slept in peace, enjoying the rest for the first time... until a dream came to me. I was in Hell with Sebastian, standing before a Throne... A tall dark male sat on it, his eyes a deep orange, his hair ebony. He was dressed like a King, but also in the form of a demon. Large horns curled from his head and a tail like a whip, tapped the marble beside him. He spoke to Sebastian, calling him son.. asking him how he had overlooked the detail of who I was... who I was destined to become and the Prophecy I was to fill. He mentioned my Grandfather and war, lost... an exile to earth.. and in time a great war in the Realm of Hell... that only one called Inari could manage, but uniting factions.... the son of the King... a demon loyal to the old king that was overthrown... uniting the factions of hell against the angelic forces.

Somehow, I knew that I was the one the spoke of.

Good thing it was only a Dream.... right?


	14. Chapter 14

I arrived the following morning at the Phantomhive Estate, eager to meet with with Ciel about all the work that we would do.  He, I could tell, was eager as well to speak of it, but wanted me to settle in first. I was lead to a lovely room, that I could tell had been made for me and me alone. The style was very similar to how I dressed, but with an added darkness that only the three of us could understand. 

It was dark, rich and covered in Silks and other sumptuous fabrics, most of them in a deep shade of Red. However, gold and black dotted the room, adding to its charm and elegance. 

"I love it Ciel. Thank you from the bottom of my heart." I smiled, taking in all the details. 

"I'm pleased you like it. I told Sebastian to make it how you would like...I knew he would do well."Ciel smirked. "Agnes and Marie will be lodged in the servants quarters. There is a bell should you need them." He stated, turning to leave. "We will talk later, but first you should settle in. Sebastian, Help her with her things." He added, leaving us alone in the room.

I smiled to the demon. "You did a wonderful job. This room is perfect, dear Sebastian." 

"I'm pleased you like it." He said, shutting the door."If you would like to change, you may. I'll hang your gowns." 

With a chuckle, I flopped onto the silk covers of the bed and let the soft plushness envelope me. "Sebastian? Do you sleep?" I asked, running my hands over the covers.

"At times. I do not require sleep, but I do like it as a luxury." He stated, hanging a gown. "Why do you ask, my dear?"

"When you do sleep, I want you in here... with me." I purred softly.

"And here I am supposed to be the insatiable one. " he chuckled, walking over and sitting beside me.

"Oh hush. You know you woke feelings in me.... but the truth is, I'm scared." I said, recalling the dream and seeing the demons in my mind.

"Scared? Of what, my love?" he asked, lying at my side and pulling me to his chest. 

I blushed, a bit embarrassed that I was scared.... but there were so many things I had to know. "At this time? Changing. What is it I will become? And when I do complete the change... Will I be able to hide it as you do?" 

"Ah, well. I am not sure of what you will look like, but I will teach you to hide it." 

"Promise?"

"When have I ever lied to you?" he smiled, placing a gentle kiss on my brow. "Perhaps you shall look like I do."

"Oh? I think I'd like that... what do you look like though... " I asked, enjoying the feel of his arms.

I felt his body grow rigid... tense at the question. "As mortals describe? Or the Lord? Hideous... Repulsive.... vile.. Able to drive one to insanity by sight alone."

"That sounds.... wonderful..." I said, a strange look on my face. "I'm not sure I can look forward to that." 

"I'm sure you will look lovely my dear. You need not worry." He soothed, laying with me...simply enjoying the moment alone.

"Can I see it?" I asked softly.

"Hmm? See what?"

"What you look like in true form...so I have an idea... besides, I want to see the real you." I smiled, nuzzling to his cheek.

For a moment, he stayed still, contemplating the idea...but decided, it seemed, that there was no harm in showing me... leading him to rise from the bed. "Are you certain?" he asked, removing his gloves and letting his hands move freely as I nodded. 

Light seemed to dim and nearly vanish, as every candle in the room simultaneously burst into flame. Black feathers like a crows, began to fall from the air like rain, surrounding the demon in a floating storm of darkness. I saw his form shifting in the void, and heard a distinct heel click as he stepped forward. The feather, still swirling, cleared in front of him....He was taller.... darker... 

His hair had not changed, but sharp black horns pierced from his skull, standing straight, with a swirled texture that looked like black bone added to them. His face was not different...but it was not the same... though he still looked like himself, there was a darkness that seemed to ooze from his gaze, sending a chill over me. He wore a black shirt that seemed painted on and stopped at the neck. Sleeves fit to his arms and instead of ending, shifted seemlessly into long black fingers and sharp talons where his nails should have been. His pants were almost like leather, form fitting and leading down to a pair of boots that Grell would kill for. Stiletto heels, with a tip so small it was like walking on a needle.

I took in the sight and met his gaze once more, seeing a cat like grin, sharp teeth and slit pupils that glowed that deep pink tone.

"So.." he began, voice unlike anything I had ever heard from him. "You see me as I am." he said, rolling his shoulders to let a pair of huge black wings unfold. 

"Yes, I see you." I replied, rising and walking to him, and taking his hands in my own. "You are much taller..." I chuckled, sliding my hands up his chest and over his shoulders. "Its going to be hard to kiss you like this, you know." I added, raising to my tip toes to place a gentle kiss to his lips. It grew quickly into something much deeper, and I felt his form shift into his usual butler fashion.

"You... You didn't have a reaction."He smiled, relief in his voice as he nuzzles to my brow.before stepping away. "Rest now my love, I have duties to attend, and Ciel will wish to speak to you soon enough." 

"Very well." I obliged, going back to lie on the silk covers once more, letting my mind and the voices have time to delve into the information I would need for Ciel.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

 

We sat in the parlor, mere hours later, enjoying a game of Chess and making small talk over tea. I moved my pawn forward and took a bite of a scone. "Ciel, Something is off with Druitt. You can see it too, can't you?"

"Yes. Hes' planning something, but is keeping it well hidden for the time being." the young Earl replied, as Sebastian filled his tea. "I just want to know what it is...before it's too late."

"I know, dear Ciel... but it seems even my skills are no match for this. Even they can not tell me what the whole story is, they merely warn me....however, I think I have a way to find out."

Ciel raised a brow." Weel, Out with it." He said, capturing my Rook with his Bishop.

"There is a ball tonight. Something he is hosting to bring more... business.. to this plot of his. If I can see him, I know he will spill. He's always bragging to the ladies, more so to me, if I allow him the closeness." I said, hating that he saw me as a challenge. That was the only reason he was interested in me at all... the fact I was the only woman to say no to him.

Both the Earl and his demon looked at me questioningly.

"He acts like he likes me... though, I can't be sure he does." I said, certain he didn't like me... only the thought of breaking me to his will.  "If I can muster the courage to act like I favor him..... I may... can get him to talk." I said, revolted at the thought of having to flirt with him, but needing that information.  "Surely, with his reputation, he'll whisk me away to a private area."

Ciel blinked at me. "After all the times you have insulted him.... pushed him away... refused to even talk to him... you think you can convince him that you changed your mind? I fail to see how that would happen." 

"In the simplest way. He calls me a dove... Tells me to wear white... Perhaps a change to a soft pink will be enough to convince him." I stated. I never wore like colors. I hated all things pastel...but.... I could take one for the team.

"You would do that for me, Anne?" Ciel asked,  knowing it as the same as him being dressed by Lizzie. (Which, we both avoided at all costs.)

"Of course, my Lord. I love you. I never had siblings, and you are the closest I'll ever come to that. " I said, putting my hand on his. "We are Family."

"But you will be in danger." He said, torn between wanting the information...and not wanting me sold on the market.

"Then I will have to seek outside help....from my oldest, dearest friend." I said, as Sebastian visibly cringed. "Yes, my dear, we need Grell."

"Must we?" Ciel asked, a slight whine of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm afraid so. If we are going, I have to have a butler too. Grell has played one before, and she can do it again. And.... if something should go amiss..." I smiled.

"Ah, yes... I see your point. Perhaps that is not such a bad idea... I have a dress of mothers that is pink. She was not quite as....curvy.. as you are, but it will be an easy adjustment."

I made a face, but chuckled. "I can't help that I was born with... indulgences of the flesh, shall we say. Now, I need to go speak to Grell. Sebastian, I will need you there as well... and don't let her offer to tie my corset. She is a bit too gruff." I smiled, standing.

Both of them looked at me as if I had smacked them.

"What? She has a nasty habit of not knocking before walking in." I chuckled.

"Let me make sure I understand this... He has seen you naked?" Ciel asked, blinking repeatedly.

"SHE has seen me naked, yes. You forget Ciel, Grell likes men and is a woman at heart. I see no issue with her helping me dress. Marie and Agnes can't get it tight enough, but Grell has that extra strength. Besides , whenever I feel in danger, she stays the night. I feel safe when she's holding me in one arm...and a knife in the other.... Hm, sounds bad thinking back on it."

"And James is alright with this?" Ciel asked, still confused. 

"Grell is family, just as you are. She would never dream to do anything to me." I stated, knowing that even if she were attracted to a female, she would never make a move on me. "Besides, She prefers 'Bassy'. "

Sebastian make a sneer in disgust. "Don't remind me."

"Apologies, Darling. Now, I have things to attend." I smiled, finishing my tea and leaving to summon Grell. 

Sebastian stayed behind with his master, but clearly he was not pleased. Ciels voice reached me in the hall. "Don't look at me like that, you look like a wounded puppy..... oh fiiiine.. Just go." He sighed, dismissing his butler, who rather quickly joined me.

~~~~~~~~

Once in the sanctuary of my room, I called for Grell to come meet with us. Sebastian stood in a dark corner, eager to not be seen as the reaper arrived.

It was not long before she did just that, coming in through the window with a smile ."Hello, darling, how are you enjoying it here?" She asked, walking over and looking at the bed."Ooh Pretty."

"I love it.... But I called you here to talk of other things. Druitt... the Little Gala he is hosting.. and the fact I'm going to try to get some information." I stated, getting up from my chair.

"Either way, I still get a peek at that sweet hunk of Bassy." She winked.

"That is positively revolting." Sebastian stated from the corner, before making his way over to us. 

"Oh Bassy! I didn't even see you there." She almost cooed. "How elegant you are in this lighting."

Sebastian merely raised a brow and stood at my side, hand on my waist, holding my hip to his.

"Tease." Grell said, pouting and taking a seat. "Your lucky I like a cruel master....but onto other topics."

"Wonderful. Shall I tell you the plans for the evening?" I asked as they both answered with a swift 'Yes'. I had to laugh. "Imagine that, you are finally agreeing on something.....Now... Here's the idea."

~~~~~~

"I believe that could work." Grell said, musing at the idea in his head. 

"As much as I detest doing so, I must agree. With us working as a team, we may yet beat Druitt at his own game." he nodded, sitting stoically at my side.

"Perfect. If you don't mind Grell, I'd like to rest up for the evening. Meet us at 8 o'clock." I said, smiling softly.

"As you wish. I have to tell the hardass of a boss that I'll be busy, anyway.Wish me luck." She winked, dashing off to get her work done.

"Finally... A few moments of peace... just you and I." the demon smiles, leaning to place a kiss on my neck.

I made a soft purr sound in response and smiled. "But, my Lord will need you."

"Not at this time.... Tanaka is with him. I have time for you." he added, lips moving to meet mine as he moved to lie me back. Nuzzling me as he did, my demon crawled over me, peppering any visible skin with kisses.

"Ah, you are insatiable as you say, my love." I sighed, bliss overtaking me as my finger ran though his hair..... only to stop when a knock at the door startled us.

Sebastian groaned audibly. "Can I help you?" he asked, not caring he was in my room.

Maries' voice came though to us. "The lady who will fit your dress has arrived, my lady. I hope I have not interrupted you." she said, stepping in to see us. A soft blush covering her cheeks as she saw us. "I assumed you were making plans, I did not mean to... the initmacy.... forgive me." She managed to stutter out.

Neither of us could be mad at her, and found ourselves smiling.

Sebastian placed a soft kiss to my brow and rose. "It is for the best you did, Marie. I have work to see to, and the dress must be finished on time." He said, bowing to her. "Make sure it is done well, madam."

She smiled wide and nodded. "Nothing but the best to represent the Earl and his Family." 


	15. Chapter 15 (short. With Note form me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE/NOTES/ FYI/ INFO/ WHATEVERyaWANNAcallIt
> 
> *I do not hate Druitt. He's annoying, but I do like him (Thanks to the Musical), so there is a bit of conflict there. Hes being written in the evil, pervy, 'your the only one I cant get to like me so I want you more' type. Its not Anne he likes (so no, I dont think my Oc is high an mighty) its the fact shes the only one he cant bend to his will that he likes. 
> 
> *Thanks to https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmTex/pseuds/AmTex for pointing out that I was not doing cannon Grell (no this isnt sarcasm, I mean it) I kinda get lost in the idea that Grellie and Anne are so tied together in fate, that I don't keep her cannon. I adore Grell, and I am shipping her with someone else who has stolen her heart and put it in the salty barrels. (hint hint) I dont mind constructive criticism and this was a great way to say it! 
> 
> * https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassk02/pseuds/cassk02 /https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspireTheFire/pseuds/InspireTheFire Shout out to yall for the positive vibes and kudos! It really does influence me to write more!
> 
> * Thank you to all readers and all who help to keep me wrtitng! 
> 
> Loyally, CMF

Marie did as she was asked, fitting the gown to my frame and insuring soft details were added. She helped me with my hair, and stayed near as Sebastian arrived to fasten my corset. She giggled at the sweet words he gave me for confidence, and blushed when he looked at her. Not the blush of attraction, but more of embarrassment. "I promise, Mister Sebastian. I won't tell anyone you are so gentle to her. " 

He gave a soft chuckle. "I know that very well. Anne speaks highly of you. Now, Do help her dress. My Lord and I will be waiting downstairs." he said, leaving us alone.

She smiled. "It's nice to see he loves you so. I hope to find love like that one day. " she mused, as she pulled the soft pink silk closed. 

"They way you look at Baldroy... I think you have." I said, seeing her flush. "If he has eyes for you as well, Marie, I'll have a word with Ciel for permission." I added, as I was hugged tightly.

After returning the embrace of the only woman (other then Grellie) I could trust, I fastened pearls on my ears and around my neck. Shame to not have my rubies, but it was part of the job. I stood still, looking in the mirror, trying to like the look.... took a deep breath...and went down to meet the Earl.

At first, he stood and stared..... then blinked....and then, burst into a laugh. "Anne...you.... your so Pink."

"I am very aware." I said, with a tight lipped grin.

"So very... very pink." 

"Yes..... I know...."

"You look so -" he began before Sebastian cut him off.

"Lovely." he stated. "Unless you wish to compare her to the time you wore a dress."

Ciel blanched. "Never bring that up again... and of course she looks lovely, its just so different."

"I hope you appreciate this...charade." I chuckled, softly, happy to see him smile.

"Without a doubt, I do. Come, lets get this evening over with. The sooner...the better." The Earl added, sullen expression on his face once more as he lead us out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

We arrived at the home of Viscount Aliestor Druitt, none to pleased by the task that lie ahead. 

Fortunately, Grell had met us on the way, and we were able to go over plans and emergency scenarios...and at the point of arrival felt confident that we could, and would succeed in our goals. We even put a bet into play on just who it was, though we all felt at least some influence of the Italians that had ransacked the Earls house not too long before.

Grell smiled as the coach doors opened, and stepped out, offering me her hand. "Do not forget, Annie... they all know me as Angelinas Butler. It may be best to call me 'he' until the night is over, hmm?" she smiled, knowing that it would be easier that way...even if I didn't like having to do it.

I nodded, my throat feeling to dry to talk, now that our game was beginning.  As we stepped forward, I gripped the jet black sleeve of her coat, finding comfort in the feeling of familiarity. I swallowed hard and looked at her. "We can do this... right?" I asked, just needing to hear that we could.

"Of course we can. We make one hell of a team, as Bassy would say." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Ciel nodded as he adjusted his suit, now standing beside us, before leading us into the manor. We followed closely behind, pleased that he chose to go to a slightly quieter area of the room. His face betrayed how much he detested allowing his bulter to talk him into this, and slunk into a chair. 

I took a seat beside him, keeping my head downcast to avoid attention and get myself in game mode...... and it was not long, until the challenge arrived.

White shoes came into my view, after stopping just before Ciel. "Lord Phantomhive? I was beginning to think you would no come to my little... event. You managed time in your ever busy schedule...and even brought a guest? I must say, Im pleasently surprised." he said, his voice caked in a fake sweetness. 

"Yes, It appears I have." Came the uninterested retort. 

I felt the attention shift to me as he spoke "And just who might you be, little bird? Come and show me." He purred, voice like silk.

"You mean, you can not tell?" Ciel asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "And here I thought you liked her so."

Druitt reached to cup my chin, lifting my face so that our eyes met.

"Hello, Lord Druitt." I smiled, hoping to hide my disdain. 

"Lady Anne? In... In pink?" he questioned, dumbfounded tone and expression covering his face.

"Yes. Do you recall telling me that white would suit me?" I asked, smiling more as I spoke. "I considered it, and opted for pink in place of white... I much prefer my rich jewel tones, but pink was close enough to white I felt." I added, taking note of his smile. Clearly, he was flattered at the idea that a woman take his request into consideration...more so when that woman was one that fought him tooth and nail each time they met. That was the only reason he liked me, after all... the fact that I was the only one to not throw myself at his feet and sing his praises. I was a challenge, and he reveled in it.

"Ah? Well, perhaps you have considered other things as well? A dance perhaps, for starters?" he mused, extending his hand to me.

With a gentle nod, I placed my hand in his. "That sounds very nice. Grell? Stay here with the Earl and his Butler." I said, as I was lead to the dance area.

The look on Druitts face as we walked was one of victory. He thought that he had won me over, and I would be endeared to him... oh, if he only knew. "Grell? Wasn't that Angelinas butler?"

"Until she died, yes. After that, we bonded in our grief and I asked that he come to work for me." I replied. "It seemed like the right thing to do. Grell is kind and caring. Angelina would be happy to know we are there co comfort each other."

"But... but he is so clumsy."

I chuckled softly. "At times, but he is a quick learner and gets better everyday. Besides, Sebastian is teaching him the hopes on the finer details." 

"Sebastian, hmm?" he asked, gaze growing dark as he pulled me close, the dance starting. He hated the butler, and for good reason. Sebastian was one of the keys in taking him down and he knew it. His smile returned, as he pushed the feelings aside.

"He is an interesting man." I mused, as the music led us in intricate steps. If I could only find one good thing to say about Druitt, it was that he was a very skilled dancer.

"Much like you, little dove... The fact you are so pink still makes me question you." he stated, spinning me elegantly.

"You don't like it, my lord? What a shame, I wore it just for you."

"I never said I didn't like it... wait, for me? Now why would you do that?" he asked, voice betraying the pride he felt in drawing me into his web of lies.

"I have been thinking, Aleistor." I smiled, using his name on purpose. If I could remind him that I too had a noble title, it may cause him to see me as an equal...in at least one sense. If anything, it would serve to remind him that I would be missed if he chose to drag me away. Unlike his other victims, my father and Ciel would be tracking me down...and should he attempt to sell me... there was a high chance that he would be discovered. Perhaps it would keep me safe in the long run. "I was rude to you before, I came across so harsh...and I felt I should apologize."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Can you forgive me, Aleistor?" I asked, as sweet as I could manage.

"Oh... little dove, of course I can!" he grinned, taking my hand and kissing it. ""Come with me, we shall go for a walk, I have something to show you."

"A walk? That sounds lovely." I replied, as he took the same hand and tucked it into his arm, patting it softly as we began to walk out. "It's stuffy in here with all the people gossiping, how kind of you to allow me a stroll."

"Yes, I am kind....but not kind enough for you, sweet dove." he cooed.

My mind raced at those words. 'Just how many others had he said that too, before leading them to their demise? Did they ever realize it? Did they know the sweet nothings he whispered were lies? What would become of me....if he got me too far from aide?' I wondered, fear taking hold until my eyes caught a glimpse of Sebastian. He nodded to me, letting me know he saw and would follow... Taking comfort in his proximity, I continued my walk with Druitt.

He turned to a flight of stairs, narrow and steep, and lead me up them. A long hall branched off them, leading to a heavy, oak door that was almost hidden in shadows. Upon opening it, he ushered me in and shut the door.

A desk. Two long leather couches in a deep reddish brown. Stacks of Papers. Books scattered around, some open, some closed.... a letter, unopened on the desk, with a seal that was unmistakably Italian... So they were behind it? Interesting. 

I took a few steps in, in attempt to get closer to the letter."Is this what you wanted to show me? Your office? I thought you were taking me for a stroll." I stated, looking around for exits.

"Yes, and we will have the walk later... for now, little dove, I want you all for myself." he grinned, eyes darker and less friendly then before.

"But you wanted to show me things." I countered, biding for time and taking several steps backward.

"My dear... I do intend to show you something." he stated, quickly closing the distance between us.

I would have backed further away, but found the desk stopped me. "My Lord!" I said, tone showing that I was not pleased by that action. To make matters worse, I could not even move to the side to avoid his actions. I was stuck and he knew it.

Before another word could escape my lips, I found that his own pressed to them. One arm slinked around my waist, the other tracing my lips when he briefly parted. "Shh, little dove" he smirked, connecting his lips to mine once more. His hand gripped the fabric of my gown, pressing my hips to his... the hand that was on my lips, trailing to my neck.

No no no... this was not happening.  I needed the information, but this was not a price I was willing to pay... I felt my body freeze, before my mind cleared enough to resist. My hands found his chest, pushing at him in an attempt to get away. I wanted to scream... to gouge out his eyes... to knee him so hard he never walked straight again, but there was no space...other then to push against him. 

His hand moved from my neck to my skirts, tugging them up until his hand met the flesh of my thigh. I wiggled and writhed, pushing to break away and call for my demon, but I only excited him more. When I tried to move my head to the side, his hand abandoned my leg...after all, he had the skirts where he wanted them...and moved to the back of my head, holding me in place. 

And then...

He made a mistake that I could thank him for. His hands moved and roamed, as his hips pinned mine to the desk....his hand tracing over the bust line of my gown...and the warmth of his touch settling over Sebastians mark. A spark of electricty jolted through me as the door burst open.

Druitt jumped and turned to face the door, keeping one arm tight around me. "You again, butler?" He almost hissed. "Can you not see that we are busy?"

"Busy is not the term I would use... my Lord." Came a terse reply as the demon stood in the doorway, his aura filling it.

"Sebastian...." I whimpered, fearing the weakness in my voice... knowing the only thing that could save me was his arms. I made a move to get to him, only to be gripped tighter by the Viscount.

"Lady Anne." My red eyed love said, a soft smile on his lips. He extended a hand, soothing me with his gaze. A human would see only anger, rage, wrath....but for one such as I, or a full demon for that matter, would detect a strange softness

Swallowing hard, I felt an inner strength from his call and writhed to get away from Druitt. He wrestled to hold me tight, but a well placed heel to his shin, quickly allowed me to escape. He cursed and leaned on the desk for support as I fled to Sebastians waiting embrace. As he pulled me to him, I felt instantly calm, collected, and back on track to complete our mission. One hand rested on his chest, the other was around his waist, my head resting on him as I took in his scent.

"Are you alright, Anne?" he asked, wrapping me in his arms and glaring at Druitt with a vengeful fury.

I nodded into his chest. "I am now, thank you."

The demons eyes never left Druitt. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. He merely lied about his intentions to lure me to his private area. Granted, he was rather touchy."

"Yes, I saw that clearly. He should be ashamed of his behavior toward you." He nearly growled, controlling his rage with the skill only a demon of his age could muster.

"Butler.... go tend your master and leave Anne to me." Druitt ordered, clearly agitated by the interruption.

"That is what I am doing, my Lord." Sebastian replied, allowing an arrogant smile to cross his features. "My Master ordered me to tend to Lady Anne and ensure that she was kept safe. We care for her dearly and do not want to see her come to harm."

"We?" Druitt asked, brow raised. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"I mean my young master and myself." 

Druitt gave a roar of laughter. "You? You care for her?"

"Are you insinuating that I am a liar, my Lord?" Sebastian asked, playing the game with ease.

The Viscounts expression changed.... he looked at my frame in the arms of the butler... the close contact that he himself was refused. "You..." He growled, eyes narrowing. "You are in love with her, aren't you?"

"I do not deny it."

"A butler in love with a woman of title! Preposterous... Hilarious... Vile... Tell me... Servant." he began, placing heavy emphasis on the last word. "Do you think a woman like her could ever love a man of your position?"

"Would I be holding her so if I did not?" he asked, smirking.

"You must be jesting. Is this some cruel joke on me?" Druitt asked, sneer and contempt in his tone.

"No, my Lord." Sebastian replied, smoothe as silk, calm as untouched water in a pond.... eyes full of undeniable rage.

"I'm glad to hear that, dear Sebastian... what would I do if you didn't love me back? I think my heart would shatter." I smiled, nuzzling to the fabric that covered my demons chest, allowing his scent to fill my senses.

"You must have gone mad!The both of you... you are insane!" Druitt hissed, recoiling in disgust.

"Be careful of what you say, Viscount Druitt. You do not want to anger me further." my demon warned, growing tired of the age old game.

"You think I fear you, Butler?!" 

Sebastian chuckled darkly as the candled gutted. For a split second, the room was dark...but the candles sputtered back to life just as quick. "You should." Came the reply of Sebastian, as he spoke from behind Druitt.

The Viscount spun, eyes wide and showing traces of fear. "What the hell?! How did you do that? What even are you?!"

"Me? Why, I'm simply one Hell of a Butler." My demon beagn. "I carry out my masters wishes with precise efficency and dedication, that you would do well to learn, if I may say." He continued, crossing the room until he was once more at my side. "He wished for Annes safety...safety that you, my lord, threatened." he smiled, tracing the back of a gloved finger over my cheek and down my neck, resting it on the mark he left. "And I find that to be utterly revolting."

Druitt could only sneer. "She lies to you. She could never love someone like yourself. The only reason you are of any worth to her, is protection...which I can offer as well."

"Doesn't love me? I disagree." he smiled, crushing me to him and dipping me back with ease, lips pressed firmly to mine. As he righted me, he let them trail to my neck, hand resting on my hip.

"Ooohhh Sebastian." I swooned, blushing.

"NO NO NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER! She is to be mine! Mine, do you hear!? Even if I must cage my little dove!" The lavender eyed Viscount cried in anger.

"Yours? By whos order?"came the voice of Ciel. He has been leaning on the door frame, listening to the conversation unfold. Beside him, decked in glorious red...was a clearly enraged Grell.

"Phantomhive....." Druitt hissed. "By order of the Queen of England, her Majesty Victoria. As her guard dog, I would assume you knew. I have written to request marriage to her."

"And Her Majesty has replied?" Ciel countered.

"Not at this time, but I expect it will not be long."

"Sebastian? When we return home, remind me to write a letter of Protest to her Majesty." Ciel said, not taking his eyes off the Viscount.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Phantomhive." Druitt growled. "How can you approve of this obscene behavior?"

Ciel gave a dark chuckle. "I trust my Butler and I trust Lady Anne. I would rather see her in his arms, then in yours....Grell, take you Mistress outside."

Grell stepped forward to offer her hand.

"Wait... Take her home instead. Sebastian and I will meet you there." Ciel added.

"Very well." Grell smiled, leading me to a window.

"Grell? The same Grell as...." Druitt began, at a loss.

"Obviously." Grell huffed, looking at me with pleading eyes. "Just a little blood?"

I chuckled as she scooped me into her arms. "Not this time, but soon." I promised, as she sighed and leapt from the window with ease, landing on the roof and looking back inside, waiting.

"What the hell?!" Druitt gasped, a crazed and confused expression covering his face.

"Your worst nightmare." she hissed.

"Wait for us by the Coach, or take her home now." Ciel stated.

Grell bowed and made her way across the roof....slowly... after all, we had to hear the good parts.

"As for you, Viscount. Keep your hands off Anne." the Earl added.

"I will.... I will tell everyone! They will all hear about this!" Druitt threatened, anger rising as he realized he had lost his prize.

"Tell them what, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"You... Butler.. and Lady Anne! Imagine the scandal!" 

Ciel laughed. "And who will believe you after your past affairs? Anne and I will say otherwise, and you will be further ruined in the eyes of her Majesty. Sebastian... knock him out."

"With pleasure, my Lord." my demon replied.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers:   
> Apologies for the Delays in writing, and the shortness of the chapter. I have had a hand injury and typing is not easy for me. I am still fighting to use a pen without pain. I do intend to write, but I have to be careful until I heal.  
> Loyally, ~CMF~

Once back at the manor, Ciel retired to his study and asked me to join him for a moment. He sunk into his chair, looking at the papers that covered it in dismay. "So, what did he tell you?" he asked, taking a stack and looking over them.

"Nothing, but he did not have to." I smiled, allowing myself to slouch in a chair and just breathe... it felt like I hadn't been able to all night with the worries.

"What do you mean by that? Please tell me we don't have to go back." he remarked, looking up over a paper at me.

I chuckled. "No, Thankfully we don't. I was able to gather what we needed, without him telling me. Clearly, he thought I don't know my Seals."

"Seals?" Ciel asked, blinking. "You have completely lost me...."

 "On his desk, visible to anyone close enough to make it out....was a letter. Did you happen to notice it?"

"I was more focused on him groping you like a Harlot and having to restrain Grell." The earl muttered. "Some well placed threats held him off for now."

"Her." I corrected. "As for the mail, there was a letter on the desk. The wax seal was still intact, and clearly the crest of the Italians."

"Are you certain, Anne?" Ciel asked, sitting straighter.

"I would know it anywhere.... they are the only one to use that color wax... and use that shape for a seal." I stated.

"As happy as I am to know this.... We are going to have to be on guard. If they even think it was seen, they will come."

"Agreed. Marie will stay with me tonight. Sebastian is going to have to stay alert. These are dangerous times for us all." I sighed, rising. "I am going to retire, unless you need me for anything?"

Ciel shook his head. "I must write to Her Majesty."

 

~~~~~~~~

After a week, we began to allow out guard to drop. Still, we paid close attention to anything that seemed remotely off.... though we enjoyed the respite. 

I sat in the Parlor with Ciel, enjoying our afternoon tea, and trying to figure out why the Earl was in such a foul mood. Clearly, he was displeased with something Sebastian had done.....and the dark gaze on the demons face told me the feeling was mutual. 

After a moment of contemplation, I took a risk and made my guess. "Ciel, do relax. Sebastian is not as bad as you think." I ventured, seeing which track the conversation would take.

"Did I ask you?" he snapped.

I arched a brow, but held back from chiding him...for now. "No, My Lord, but I felt it should be said."I smiled, taking in his scowl before I continued. "Well, it is the truth."

"How would you know?" He muttered, taking a scone and biting it roughly.

I took the challenge with a sly smile. "With all due respect, my Lord... who better then I?"

"Considering I am the one who holds a contract with him? Hmph. You think you know better?" He replied.

"Yes, Actually." I said, pleased he set himself up for my answer.

"How so?" 

I placed my cup in the saucer, and placed it on the table and raised a brow, mouth curving into a knowing smile. "Do you really need to ask? If so, I can give you the details?"

Ciel flushed, understanding what I meant. "Forget I asked..... Ew."

"Ew, my Lord? Am I so unpleasant to think about?" I prodded, enjoying his discomfort.

Sitting up a bit after recovering his wits, the Earl bristled. "Firstly, I would never dare to think of my own dear sister in a state of...undress... Secondly, and most importantly, It is Him I don't want to imagine." he replied, making sure I knew he was not insulting me.

"And thank God for it." I said, taking my cup once more and receiving a strange look from both of them. "Ciel, you are a young man with a lovely Fiance.. besides, isn't one Grell enough?" I smirked.

Sebastian made a face and refilled Ciels cup, as the Earl nodded. "Indeed.... I forgot to tell you Anne, we have visitors tonight. I want everything looking its best."

"Yes my Lord." Both Sebastian and I said in unison.

"Would you STOP doing that? Its annoying." Ciel said, glaring at us.

"Certainly." We replied.

"I hate you both." he pouted, causing me to giggle.

"Forgive me, dear Ciel. I'm going to have a walk in the gardens. I should like some roses for the evening." I stated, standing to smooth my gown.

"Roses? Not my prized ones...." Ciel cautioned, as I tiptoed to kiss the demons cheek and make my way out.

"Well, of Course not." I said, earning a glare. "They are lovely, Ciel, but you know I never wear white." I added, going out to enjoy the day.


	18. EMERGENCY FROM CMF

I was in the Emergency Room at the Local hospital for some time.  
After suffering an injury to my hand, I had to have a neurosurgeon and plastic surgeon cut it and fix the injury. Fortunately, I made it before my body went Septic, but had I waited much longer, there is a chance it would have infected my blood and I could have died. I now have a PICC Line in my Heart. This is a Line that is inserted into my Arm with a Needle. A Catheter is put in place and line is ran through it directly into my heart. I will need Constant Antibiotics (literally 24-7) until they are sure that there is no more infection. Im not sure how long that will be... I am able to write, but the medicine makes me very ill. Please bear with me.   
I WILL be back.... 

Thank you All for you support. Loyally ~CMF~

 

This Chapter will be deleted once I am able to Post


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers: I am sorry to have been gone and thank each one of you for your support as I healed. I will never have full motion of the afflicted area, as the bone calcified and created a dome shape over the injury. But, I am able to continue on, thankfully, with no lingering issues otherwise.  
> Im sorry the chapter is short, and possibly full of errors. I typed as fast as I was able in order to get a chapter to you.  
> Thank you once again for you support,   
> Loyally~CMF~

I walked into the gardens, taking in the smells of spring.... the roses....and other blossoms whose scent was carried on the soft wind. The sun shone brilliantly, causing Ciels white Roses to glow in an almost ethereal way...but my eyes fell to the Red ones, glowing like Rubies in candle light. 

Right as I was going to clip one, a coldness filled my blood, sending a shiver down my spine....

Looking up, I noticed a man near the edge of the garden, holding a gun that was aimed at me. Fear took hold, making me want to scream...but I found I was frozen in place, unable to make a sound...just staring at the man who stared at me. After what seemed like an eternity, I gathered my wits and faced him fully. "Who are you?" I asked, as loud as my voice would allow.

"That is none of your concern." He stated, voice heavy with hate and tinged with a foreign accent.

"And yet, you are here....making it my concern. Who are you?" I asked, more demanding then before.

"Send a message to your Earl.... He is next." The man sneered, cocking the gun.

"You can kill me..... but you can never hurt the Earl." I managed...where the bravery came from, I didnt know...every instinct I had screamed at me to run...and yet, I stood before him.

He fired... Once...twice... three times..... and I screamed as time slowed... The first bullet whizzed past me, hitting the bushes, the second hit my arm, tearing the fabric and drawing blood.... the third tore into my abdomen, taking what bravery I had in me with it. He growled, hitting his gun on his hand, and I realized, thankfully, it had glitched. Unable to fire, the man turned to flee, eager to be away before my screams drew attention.

I watched... swallowed....and sank to my knees, weak and terrified, unaware if I was screaming, crying or both...only aware of the pain.

It felt like hours passed, but I realized it was only moments, when Grells arms drew me close. "Anne! Im here... Hold still, help is coming." She soothed, holding my abdomen, as I held my arm.

Footsteps clicked on the pavement, rushing to where we were, as my demon rounded the corner. He rushed to me, looking at Grell and then back at me, as the rest of the household appeared. "An Attack here? They are growing too bold." He said, helping me to my feet.

"An Attack? By Whom? And why is Grell here?!" Ciel asked, visibly alarmed.

Grell bristled as if insulted. "I am here because I have a connection to Annie... I felt something was off, and now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone to kill." She nearly hissed, drawing her scythe. "I do love a moving target." she grinned, dashing off in the same direction as the shooter.

Strong arms lifted me up. "Lets get you taken care of..." Sebastian purred, the rhythmm of his voice meant to soothe."

"Marie, Get the bandages ready for her wounds. Mey-rin, Finny, Bard... secure the premises. Make sure no one else is watching. Sebastian, make sure she will not bleed out and then figure out who did this....Agnes...make tea." Ciel said, turning on his heel and making his way to the house.

"Yes, My lord." All but Sebastian replied, as they rushed to do his bidding. 

My demon carried me in, walking with Ciel. "Of course, young master... Anne, did you see who shot you?"

I nodded. "A man with blond hair...and a grey suit... he said to tell Ciel he was next... he sounded Italian...or...maybe Spanish.... " I managed, feeling a bit woozy as I was carried to be tended. 

Sebastian worked fast, leaving Marie and Ciel to tend to me, and talk of what happened....

"So you saw him and heard him?" Ciel mused, standing by the window, watching his servants work. 

I nodded. "Yes."

"Anne, think hard... Did you notice if he wore a pin? The shape...the color... anything to help us.." He continued, not looking at me.

I thought hard... Every possible detail floated in my mind.... "It was Red...with a strange shape...."I said, before my eyes widened. "Like the Italians.... Ciel, they are still coming for you!"


End file.
